One-sided Love(r)
by Izumi Nairi
Summary: AU/ Kiba tidak menggubris Ino yang berkata dia tidak peduli soal pemeran utama atau semacamnya, soal Ino yang sudah merasa cukup dengan kehidupannya sekarang—hidup dengan ayahnya, dengan tetangganya, di lingkungan yang tidak seramai Konoha. Ketika gadis itu selesai bicara, dia dengan senyum pe-de berkata, "Aku bisa melakukannya—membuatmu jadi pemeran protagonis di hidupmu." /enjoy/
1. Chapter 1

Kiba baru saja akan menyeduh kopi yang semenit lalu disajikan pelayan kafe tempatnya menunggu Neji dan Naruto, sahabatnya, ketika telinganya mendengar sebuah suara yang sudah lama tidak dia dengar.

"Maaf, Kiba."

Dia menoleh, mendengus kesal ketika menyadari kehadiran seorang berambut coklat panjang bersama laki-laki bersurai pirang yang nyengir sambil duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tahu kau sibuk, Naruto," kata Kiba setelah meminum kopinya. "Kalau kau mau telat, kira-kira, dong! Bukannya setengah jam sudah lebih dari keterlaluan? Kau juga, Neji!"

"Aku bilang aku ada kerjaan, jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku telat," ujar Naruto enteng.

"HEEEHH? Lalu siapa—"

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua," potong Neji dingin sembari duduk di antara Kiba dan Naruto. "Sudah untung kita bisa saling meluangkan waktu buat bertemu."

Kiba menghela napas. Melihat teman satu SMA-nya dulu, yang kini duduk di depannya dengan wajah yang tidak jauh berbeda dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu—meskipun garis mukanya lebih tegas dan terlihat dewasa—membuatnya urung untuk melanjutkan pertengkaran tidak penting ini.

Setelah Naruto dan Neji memesan minum pada pelayan, Kiba kembali berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita ketemuan di Nagi—?"

"Hei, Neji," sela Naruto tanpa sadar.

Kiba dan Neji menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang memandang sesuatu dengan ekspresi setengah takjub, setengah tidak percaya.

"Apa?" tanya Neji.

"Kau…"—Naruto mengangkat telunjuknya—"lihat gadis itu? Dia teman sekelas kita dulu, kan?"

Pandangan Neji dan Kiba mengikuti telunjuk Naruto. Detik berikutnya, mereka berdua sama-sama tercekat.

"Dia—"

"Yamanaka Ino," kata Neji pelan.

Kiba menelan ludah. Dia mengecek-ngucek matanya, menampar pipinya, dalam hati mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kalau sekarang dia tidak sedang berada di dalam ilusi. Dia berdiri, dengan kedua tangan terkepal kuat di samping badannya, dan tanpa sadar kakinya bergerak ke arah gadis yang sedang melayani seorang perempuan bercepol dua dengan senyum ramah dan akrab di depan sebuah toko bunga yang jauhnya cuma beberapa puluh meter dari kafe tempatnya berkumpul bersama Naruto dan Neji. Tidak menghiraukan seruan kedua temannya yang tampaknya menyusul dari belakang, dia mempercepat langkahnya.

Berjarak lima meter dari perempuan bernama Yamanaka Ino itu, Kiba berhenti berlari. Dia menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ketika dia membuka mulut, tidak ada suara yang keluar darinya. Pikirannya sekarang seperti lenyap tersapu angin musim semi yang berhembus beberapa detik lalu. Akhirnya dia menutup mulutnya lagi.

"Eh, Ino…" pelanggan itu berkata dengan telunjuk teracung kepadanya.

Ino berbalik, dan Kiba merasakan kegugupan aneh menjalar di sekitar tenggorokannya.

"Oh—?"

"Aku menemukanmu, Yamanaka Ino," kata Kiba, nyaris tanpa suara, ketika melihat perempuan bermata _aqua_ itu menatapnya dengan mata membulat.

.

* * *

.

Inuzuka Kiba &amp; Yamanaka Ino

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo(s), de-el-el

.

.

.

**One-sided Love(r)**

—**chapter 1****—**

.

.

_Sepuluh tahun lalu…_

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, aku tidak akan mau membantumu!"

Kiba tetap santai mengikuti perempuan yang berjalan dengan marah di depannya itu. Helaian pirang yang terkuncir rapi berkibar di depan matanya merupakan hiburan kecil sore ini, pikirnya. Sesekali dia melihat sekitar—dan sama seperti sepuluh menit yang lalu, halaman sekolahnya sudah sepi.

"Jangan mengikutiku!"

Kiba tertawa. "Kau tahu keuntungan yang akan kau dapatkan kalau kau membantuku, Yamanaka Ino," katanya keras. "Kau dan aku akan saling diuntungkan!"

"Aku tidak mau ikut rencana jahatmu itu!"

Mendengar kata "jahat" membuat pelipis Kiba berkedut. Dia meraih tangan pemilik nama Yamanaka Ino itu sampai si gadis berbalik.

"Tidak ada orang jahat yang bilang orang lain jahat, Yamanaka Ino," katanya dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Ino marah.

Dengan tangannya yang bebas, Kiba mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Sebuah kertas putih berhiaskan tulisan bertinta warna biru dia tunjukkan pada Ino.

"Aku pikir kita berada pada situasi yang sama sekarang," kata Kiba. "Aku melihatmu memasukkan ini ke loker Uchiha Sasuke si anak kelas sebelah seminggu yang lalu. Dan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku melihatnya membuang kertas ini."

Ino terbelalak. Dia menepis tangan Kiba dan merebut kertas yang ditunjukkan lelaki Inuzuka itu. "Kenapa kau memungutnya?!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengirim surat cinta pada laki-laki yang statusnya adalah pacar sahabatmu sendiri, Yamanaka?"

Kiba tersenyum kecil. Sekuat tenaga dia berusaha tidak tertawa ketika Ino kian memucat.

"Kau pintar, baik, dan sangat sabar," katanya sambil mengambil kembali surat Ino. Karena tidak ada perlawanan, dia kembali berkata, "Aku cerdik, baik, dan sangat pengertian."

"Aku tidak menuliskan namaku di situ," kata Ino sambil menghujam Kiba dengan pandangan mematikan.

"Kupikir tulisan yang berada di buku di dalam tasmu sekarang sangat mirip dengan tulisan di atas kertas ini, iya, kan?" Kiba masih tersenyum. "Tapi seperti kataku tadi: aku adalah orang yang pengertian."

"Apa—?"

"Bantu aku."

Ino mengernyit.

"Kau tahu maksudku, kan?"

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama bagi Ino untuk berkata, "Aku tidak mau. Kalau kau mau memajang surat itu di mading, beserta dengan tulisan dari bukuku sebagai bukti—lakukan saja. Aku bisa jelaskan ke Sakura dan Sasuke-_kun_, dan mereka pasti akan mengerti. Mereka manusia, tidak sepertimu."

Ino berbalik, namun detik berikutnya Kiba kembali membuat Ino menghadap ke arahnya.

"Aku menyukainya bahkan sebelum masuk ke SMA ini," kata Kiba dengan ekspresi memelas. "Aku menyukainya bahkan sebelum dia mengenal Sasuke. Kau mengerti perasaanku, Yamanaka. Kau juga mengalaminya."

Kiba sama sekali tidak mengedipkan matanya, seakan meyakinkan kalau semua yang diucapkannya benar-benar serius. Tidak ada senyum merendahkan seperti beberapa menit lalu. Tidak ada ekspresi meremehkan, mengancam—sekarang dia cuma menatap Ino lekat-lekat. Tidak lebih.

Ino masih menunjukkan ekspresi dengan kadar kejengkelan yang sama. Meski begitu, dia tetap berkata, "Akan kupikirkan. Tapi jangan berharap aku akan benar-benar peduli."

Kiba melepaskan tangan gadis itu, berkata, "Aku menunggu jawabanmu besok pagi," sebelum akhirnya dia melewati Ino dan berlalu pergi.

Senyumnya terkembang ketika dia mendengar Ino berteriak murka, "INUZUKA KIBAAAA!"

—"—

Bukannya dia tidak ingat dengan apa yang dia katakan kemarin, tapi Kiba sadar kalau sejak pagi tadi Ino terus terusan menghindar darinya. Gadis yang biasanya duduk di samping jendela itu—ketika dia duduk di belakangnya, malah langsung pindah tempat. Saat kebetulan ada jam kosong, dia langsung pergi entah kemana dengan teman-temannya.

Sampai akhirnya jam pelajaran hari ini selesai, Kiba dengan melangkah ringan menuju ke arah Ino yang masih duduk sambil membereskan buku-bukunya. Dengan sekali gerakan, tangannya menggebrak meja.

"Oh, ternyata kau," kata Ino sambil berdiri. Dia menyampirkan tasnya di bahunya, kemudian berjalan melewati Kiba.

"Aku sudah memberimu waktu lebih untuk berpikir," kata Kiba, mengikuti Ino dari belakang. "Bagaimana?"

"Kalau aku bilang aku tidak mau membantumu, kau pasti akan memasang surat itu di mading, atau tetap memintaku untuk membantumu. Keduanya tidak ada untungnya buatku."

"Kau benar."

"Kalau aku bilang aku akan membantumu, aku akan menjadi tokoh antagonis di kehidupan seseorang—seorang temanku sendiri. Itu menyakitkan."

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu."

Ino berbalik.

Kiba yang masih mengikuti di belakang Ino ikut berhenti. Tanpa tersenyum, dia menatap Ino lekat-lekat. "Kalau kau sebegitu khawatirnya terhadap apa yang akan orang-orang bicarakan tentangmu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa bergerak dari tempatmu, Yamanaka Ino."

"Apa ka—"

"Aku hanya merasa kita punya nasib yang sama—bahkan aku pikir kau lebih parah karena Sakura adalah temanmu sendiri. Kalau kau begitu peduli pada temanmu, apa temanmu itu juga melakukan hal yang sama denganmu? Apa dia tahu kalau kau menyukai Sasuke, berusaha menolongmu untuk mendapatkan Sasuke, dan bahagia ketika kalian bersama?"

Ino tidak lagi menatapnya tajam. Matanya yang tadinya berkilat seperti serigala yang tengah mengancam mangsanya mulai meredup.

"Aku akan menolongmu, kau akan menolongku. Kita akan saling tolong menolong, saling membantu, dan kita akan bahagia bersama-sama. Aku dan—"

"Hei, Kiba!" teriak sebuah suara dari ujung koridor tempat mereka bicara.

Kiba menengok ke belakang, melambaikan tangannya sekali pada Neji dan Naruto yang berdiri menyandar pada tembok salah satu kelas, menunggu dirinya.

Dia kembali melihat Ino. "Seperti kemarin, aku akan tetap menunggu jawabanmu. Sampai jumpa. Ah… dan kali ini, tidak perlu buru-buru."

Sebelum dia benar-benar berbalik, sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakannya. Dia menoleh, kemudian mengernyit ketika menyadari Ino memegang ujung lengan jaketnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin kau akan bahagia kalau bersama Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Sama sepertimu," kata Kiba tanpa pikir panjang, "yang pastinya akan bahagia kalau dengan Sasuke, kan?"

Ino menarik napas panjang. "Bahkan tidak memerdulikan perasaannya pada Sasuke-_kun_?"

Kiba melepaskan pegangan Ino pada jaketnya, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Kalau kau tipikal orang yang suka lihat drama, kau pasti tidak akan suka posisimu sekarang—karena orang-orang berpikir kau adalah pemeran pembantu yang berusaha merusak hubungan sepasang kekasih pemeran utama. Tapi kau bukan di dalam drama sekarang, jadi tidak ada hubungannya dengan pemeran antagonis dan sebagainya. Kau adalah pemeran utama dalam hidupmu sendiri, jadi kau melihat dari sudut pandangmu, bukan sudut pandang orang lain.

"Yamanaka Ino, aku yakin—"

"KIBAAA!" teriak Naruto. "Keburu pertandingan sepak bolanya main, nih! Dipercepat dong, ngobrolnya!"

Kiba memutar bola matanya, kemudian dia kembali berkata dengan tampang serius, "Kalau dari sudut pandangku, kita berdua—kau dan aku—adalah pemeran utama di sini. Jadi jangan khawatir, kita berdua akan punya akhir yang baik."

Ino terlihat ragu, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Kiba mengenalnya, dia tersenyum. "Oke."

Kiba terhenyak, lalu detik berikutnya dia menarik kedua ujung bibirnya.

—"—

Sejak saat itu, setiap hari, dari pagi hingga bel sekolah tanda pelajaran sudah berakhir berbunyi, entah itu ada di kelas, di kantin, taman sekolah, bahkan sampai masuk perpustakaan, berusaha buat menjauhkan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Yah… meskipun baru terlaksana dalam tiga hari.

"Ino, hari ini aku mau bertemu dengan Sasuke-_kun_," kata Sakura padanya sebelum pulang sekolah. "Jadi, aku harap kau bisa pulang sendiri, ya…"

Kiba melihat Ino melirik ke arahnya sedetik sebelum gadis itu berkata, "Ehm… perutku sakit sekali. Aku rasanya tidak kuat kalau harus pulang sendirian. Kau mau menemaniku pulang, kan?"

Sakura menggosok kedua tangannya tak nyaman. "T-tapi, ini acara yang aku susun dengan Sasuke-_kun_ lebih dari seminggu lalu."

Ino masih memohon-mohon pada Sakura. Sementara Kiba, seolah tanpa beban, duduk di samping jendela sambil memandangi langit dengan pose sekeren mungkin—tidak tahu tujuannya apa. Tapi kemudian dia menoleh ketika mendengar Sakura memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Kiba sambil berjalan cepat ke arah Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan Ino.

"Kupikir kau sedang tidak ada ekstrakulikuler, kan, Kiba-_kun_…" kata Sakura ragu-ragu. "Bisakah kau antar Ino ke rumahnya?"

Ino langsung duduk tegak, sementara Kiba melongo.

"Sakura—"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Ino," kata Sakura sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. Dia tersenyum pada Kiba sebelum berlari ke luar kelas, "Terima kasih banyak, Kiba-_kun_."

Mereka berdua menatap kepergian Sakura dengan pandangan kosong.

Di hari lain, ketika Sakura bermaksud untuk mengajak Sasuke menemaninya belanja buku, Ino yang tahu akan hal itu langsung menawarkan diri—atas perintah Kiba, tentu saja. Akan tetapi, sewaktu hari-H, sesuai rencana, gadis berambut pirang itu meminta maaf berkali-kali karena tidak bisa menemani Sakura dengan alasan ternyata harus membantu ayahnya berjualan di toko bunga.

"Biar aku yang menemanimu, Sakura," kata Kiba dengan senyum terbaiknya. Dia mengerling ke arah Ino yang menunjukkan wajah bosan. "Aku tahu toko buku yang murah."

Sakura terdiam sebentar, dan ketika dia mau membuka mulut, terdengar suara ponselnya berbunyi. Ketika melihat layar ponselnya, mata Sakura berbinar.

"Tidak perlu, Kiba-_kun_. Ternyata Sasuke-_kun_ bisa menemaniku," ujar Sakura senang. Dia melambaikan tangan pada Ino dan Kiba ketika berlalu pergi.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Ino memecah keheningan.

Kiba mengerjapkan matanya, lalu melirik Ino. "Apa?"

"Aku rasa rencana kita tidak akan pernah berhasil," kata Ino. "Bukan sepenuhnya salahmu dan ide konyolmu selama ini, atau ketidaktegaanku yang masih belum hilang. Aku cuma berpikir, sepertinya kita lebih baik menyerah saja."

Kiba duduk di depan Ino yang menggelosor malas di atas mejanya.

"Aku heran, deh. Apa sih yang kau lihat dari seorang Haruno Sakura?" tanya Ino tanpa menatapnya. "Maksudku, selain rambut _pink_-nya yang langka, atau kekuatannya yang seperti atlet profesional itu, apa ada yang lain? Bukan apa-apa, tapi sebagai sahabat, ada baiknya aku perlu tahu motifmu mendekatinya. "

"Kupikir itu yang jadi alasannya," kata Kiba spontan.

"Soal rambutnya atau kekuatannya?" tanya Ino lagi. "Yang mana?"

Tiba-tiba Kiba tampak tak yakin sendiri. "Er… dua-duanya?"

"Begitu, ya? Berarti kau sama saja dengan beberapa laki-laki lain yang pernah mendatangiku."

"Hm?"

Ino menegakkan badannya, kemudian menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua kepalan tangannya. "Aku sudah bersahabat dengan Sakura sejak kami masih SMP. Aku selalu satu kelas dengannya, dan kita selalu dekat. Semua orang yang mengenalku, pasti akan mengenal Sakura. Dan semua orang yang berusaha lebih dekat dengan Sakura, pasti akan mencoba dekat denganku. Salah satunya kau."

Kiba mengernyit. "Jangan tersinggung, ya, tapi aku _tidak_ mencoba dekat denganmu. Kebetulan saja kita punya tujuan yang sama."

Giliran Ino yang mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak ingat, ya? Soal kau dan Sasuke—"

"Terserah," sahut Ino malas. "Dan tidak ada laki-laki yang dekat denganku yang tidak punya tujuan supaya bisa lebih dekat dengan Sakura. Semuanya sama saja—dan untung saja kau bertemu denganku sewaktu SMA. Kalau dulu, aku pasti akan marah-marah dan tidak mau menolongmu.

"Sakura memang populer—aku beruntung bisa jadi temannya. Tapi di sisi lain, rasanya aku cuma dikenal orang dengan embel-embel "temannya Sakura".

"Aku sebenarnya sudah bosan, begini-begini terus. Aku, kan, bukan kantor pos yang terima-kirim surat dari para cowok ke Sakura tiap hari," kata Ino sambil menerawang langit-langit kelas. "Sebenarnya aku bersyukur waktu Sakura punya pacar—meskipun sedih karena tahu kalau orangnya ternyata Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi, tugasku jadi berkurang."

Sejak mengenal Sakura, Kiba memang otomatis melihat ke arah Ino. Tapi bukan berada di samping gadis berambut _pink_ itu, Ino justru berjalan di belakangnya. Meskipun dengan sifat yang sama-sama riang—dan kini dia tahu kalau sebenarnya Ino itu agak melankolis—aktif, dan punya rambut yang sama-sama nge-_jreng_, ada sesuatu yang membuat Ino seakan berada sangat jauh dari Sakura.

Tapi… apa itu?

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Kiba mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Apanya?"

"Kau… masih tetap pada tujuanmu semula? Masih mengharapkan Sakura? Masih mau berjuang buat mendapatkannya?"

"Eh—" Kiba mengangguk ragu. "Tapi bukannya kau bilang kau mau menyerah?"

Ino mengangguk mengiyakan sembari mengulum senyum manis. "Memang. Tapi kalau sekedar menyemangati dan membantu sesekali, tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Beberapa hari yang lalu, yang ada di pikiran Kiba adalah Sakura, supaya dekat dengan Sakura, dan supaya Sakura jadi pacarnya. Sekarang, dua dari pikiran itu lenyap, dan digantikan dengan rasa keingintahuannya tentang Ino, dan keinginan supaya dia dan Ino bisa bahagia.

"Tentu," katanya dengan senyum lebar.

.

—to be continued—

.

.

* * *

.

Author's note: oke(?). Ini pendek, dan rasanya Ino dan Kiba melankolis banget. Beribu maaf karena ke-ooc-an mereka yang begitu kentara—tapi semoga mereka bisa melewati masa-masa "menyakitkan" ini—#plak—dan di chap berikutnya mereka kembali ke karakter masing-masing (_ _) Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca—kritik-saran akan diterima dengan senang hati… arigato gozaimashu \^o^/

Ps: Nagi itu adalah pulau di Naruto episode 104 yang "Run, Idate, Run! Nagi Island Awaits!"—kalau nggak salah ^-^

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Inuzuka Kiba &amp; Yamanaka Ino

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo(s), de-el-el

.

.

.

**One-sided Love(r)**

—**chapter 2****—**

.

.

Senyum tipis tersungging di wajah Kiba ketika dia melihat Ino melambaikan tangan padanya di depan gerbang sekolah. Dengan langkah cepat dia menghampiri gadis berambut pirang itu, dan berkata, "Kurasa hubungan kita membaik, dengan kau menungguku di sini."

Ino hanya berjalan di sampingnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku semalaman berpikir, apa yang akan aku lakukan hari ini untuk mendekati Sakura," ujar Kiba. "Tapi entah kenapa, pikiranku rasanya buntu. Kau ada ide?"

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata, "Sakura mengirimkan pesan singkat kemarin. Dan dia minta tolong supaya aku mengirimkan bunga padanya sore nanti untuk acara keluarganya nanti malam. Kau bisa mengantarkan bunga itu, kalau kau mau."

"Bunga?" kata Kiba sambil menoleh ke arah Ino. "Kau jualan bunga, Yamanaka Ino?"

Ino mengernyit, tampak tersinggung dengan ucapan Kiba. "Yah… dari sekian banyak manusia yang tiap hari mendatangi sekolah ini, dan tiap hari melihatku, kupikir yang tahu keluargaku punya toko bunga cuma Sakura, Hinata-_chan_, dan beberapa guru yang kebetulan kenal dengan _tou-san-_ku seperti Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Shikaku-_sensei_."

"Maaf," kata Kiba. Sadar kalau raut wajah Ino belum berubah, buru-buru dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Tapi terima kasih atas idemu. Kapan aku bisa mengambil bunganya?"

"Ah, kau pasti tidak tahu di mana toko bungaku. Sebaiknya aku—"

"Aku akan ikut pulang denganmu!" sela Kiba dengan suara keras, membuat beberapa orang menoleh ke arahnya.

Ino berhenti bergerak. Dia menatap Kiba dengan mata membulat. "Hah?"

Kiba mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kemudian dia tersenyum tak nyaman. "Maksudku, supaya kau bisa menunjukkan toko bungamu padaku, jadi aku yang akan mengantarkan bunga pesanan Sakura. Idenya tadi begitu, kan?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu terdiam sebentar, kemudian dia menghela napas lega sambil mengangguk mengerti. "Aku tadi mau bilang, sebaiknya aku mengantarkannya padamu—kita bisa bertemu di taman kota depan sekolah atau di tempat lain. Tapi… kalau kau tidak keberatan, ya sudah."

Detik berikutnya, Ino berlalu menuju gedung sekolah, meninggalkan Kiba yang merona karena malu.

"Hei, Kiba!"

Kiba memutar badan, lalu mengangkat tangannya ketika melihat Neji.

"Apa yang kau lakukan—berdiri di tengah halaman sekolah sendirian begini, hm?" tanya Neji. "Aku kira aku melihatmu berdua dengan seseorang, tadi."

Kiba berjalan di samping lelaki bermata pucat itu, lalu mengangkat bahu.

Mereka berdua dengan langkah ringan menyusuri koridor, melewati taman sekolah dan lapangan sepak bola, sebelum akhirnya naik tangga dan berhenti di depan kelas di lantai paling tinggi gedung paling belakang di sekolah mereka. Kiba membiarkan Neji masuk lebih dulu—dia ingin melihat-lihat keadaan kelas yang kursinya nyaris terisi semua.

Matanya bertemu dengan Ino yang juga tertuju padanya, meski detik berikutnya gadis itu kembali menatap Sakura yang tengah bicara dengannya. Kiba melangkah memasuki kelas, dan ketika melewati meja Ino, dia meletakkan selembar daun yang dia ambil dari semak-semak dekat taman di sana.

Dia tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Ino, "Apa ini?" dan terus berjalan menuju meja paling belakang—lokasi favoritnya di kelas.

Saat dia mendudukkan diri di kursi, senyumnya mengembang sewaktu Ino menoleh ke arahnya sambil memegang dauh yang dia letakkan beberapa saat lalu dengan tatapan bingung. Dia mengangkat tangannya, menelungkupkannya sebentar, kemudian dia balikkan sehingga telapak tangannya menghadap ke atas.

Ino membalikkan daunnya, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

Lelaki berambut coklat itu tersenyum makin lebar ketika Ino menganggukkan kepalanya sekali.

—"—

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar Ino lalu berhenti di depan sebuah toko bunga yang sebagian besar dibangun dari kaca bening, dan sisanya adalah kayu yang dicat warna ungu dan putih.

Kiba ikut berhenti, menoleh, lalu memerhatikan berbagai jenis bunga yang berjajar di depan toko, entah itu masih dalam bentuk tanaman maupun sudah dipotong. Pandangannya beralih pada tanaman-tanaman hias di dalam pot yang berada di sisi lain toko maupun yang menggelantung di depannya. Karena dinding yang terbuat dari kaca, Kiba bisa melihat bagian dalam toko tidak jauh berbeda dengan luarnya. Hanya saja, di sana terdapat sebuah meja—yang menurutnya adalah meja kasir—yang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu masuk dan almari kayu yang cukup besar.

"Oh, Ino-_chan_!"

Seorang dengan gunting rumput dan rambut yang mirip dengan Ino muncul dari samping toko. Kiba membungkukkan badannya secara otomatis, dan disambut oleh sapaan super ramah dari lelaki itu.

"Ini ayahku," kata Ino. "Yamanaka Inoichi."

Kiba tersenyum lebar. "Saya Inuzuka Kiba."

Inoichi mengangkat alisnya sembari menatap Ino, membuat Kiba mengernyit kecil. Dia menoleh ke arah gadis yang memicingkan matanya kepada ayahnya, tapi sebelum dia bicara Ino sudah membuka suara.

"Aku ambil pesanan Sakura dulu, ya," kata Ino sebelum masuk ke dalam toko.

Kiba menelan ludah. Dia berdiri sambil sesekali bersenandung pelan, berusaha pura-pura tidak menyadari Inoichi yang terus-terusan menatapnya dengan pandangan menilai.

"Namamu Inuzuka Kiba, kan?" tanya Inoichi.

Kiba menoleh, lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum kaku. "I-iya."

Inoichi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Lalu dia mengangkat tangan kanannya, menekuk semua jarinya kecuali jari kelingking. Katanya dengan suara rendah, "Apa kau dan Ino—"

"Maaf menunggu lama!" seru Ino sembari keluar dengan sebuah buket bunga yang cukup besar. "Eh, tolong bantu, dong!"

Inoichi buru-buru menurunkan tangannya, sementara Kiba yang masih bingung dengan maksud lelaki paruh baya itu cuma menengadahkan tangannya saat Ino menyerahkan buket yang dibawanya. Harum bunga dan daun basah menyeruak ke hidungnya seketika.

"_Tou-san_ tidak mengatakan apapun, kan?" bisik Ino pada Kiba.

"Tidak—er—kurasa," kata Kiba, ragu-ragu. Sekilas dia merasa Ino beberapa detik yang lalu sempat merona tipis, namun segera dianggap sebagai halusinasinya saja. "Ini besar sekali. Kalau tidak ada aku, kau benar-benar akan mengantarkannya sampai rumah Sakura? Sendirian?"

"Aku, kan, bisa pakai sepeda," ujar Ino lalu menunjuk sebuah sepeda biru di samping toko. "Bagus tidak, buketnya?"

Kiba mengamati buket yang dipeluknya itu. "Bagus."

Ino terlihat puas. "Aku yang merangkainya sendiri, lho… Mungkin kalau kau sedang nganggur, kau bisa ke sini untuk belajar merangkai bunga—bercanda, kok. Kau tahu rumahnya Sakura, kan?"

Kiba mengangguk. Dia begitu bersemangat, batinnya.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Ino dan ayahnya—membungkuk, membuat Inoichi tersenyum lebar dan Ino membelalakkan matanya ketika berkata "Saya akan berkunjung lagi," dan "Sampai jumpa di sekolah, Ino,"—dia melangkah menuju rumah Sakura yang ternyata tidak cukup jauh dari toko sekaligus rumah gadis berambut pirang itu.

Dari kejauhan, dia bisa melihat rumah bertingkat dua dengan pagar besi cukup tinggi yang sekarang ini tengah ramai oleh orang-orang dengan pakaian seperti mau ke pesta orang-orang kaya. Sakura menyambut setiap tamu yang datang dengan ditemani Sasuke di depan pintu gerbang.

"SAKURA!" panggil Kiba.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya dengan mulut terbuka dan ekspresi bingung, lalu setengah berlari sembari menyincing gaun berwarna pastelnya dia menghampiri Kiba. Sasuke mengikuti di belakang gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau yang mengantarkan buketnya, Kiba-_kun_?" tanya Sakura. Buket bunganya sudah berpindah ke tangan Sasuke yang menunjukkan raut muka terpaksa. Setelah melihat lelaki Uchiha itu pergi, dia bertanya, "Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Ino?"

Kiba menggeleng. "Kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan, dan Ino—" dia baru menyadari kalau sekarang dia tidak lagi memanggil Ino dengan marga keluarganya, dan Sakura juga kelihatan terkejut, "—sedang sibuk. Jadi aku menolongnya."

Sakura mengulum senyum misterius, membuatnya mengingat akan senyuman Inoichi beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ah… aku mengerti," kata Sakura. Dia terdiam sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu, Kiba-_kun_, aku permisi dulu, ya. Terima kasih banyak!"

Kiba merasa aneh. Harusnya dia basa-basi sedikit dengan bertanya, "Ada acara apa di rumahmu?" atau bilang "Kau cantik sekali, Sakura," atau sedikit berbohong kalau "Bunga ini aku rangkai dengan Ino, lho." Tapi Kiba tidak bilang apa-apa dan hanya mengangguk waktu Sakura meninggalkannya sendirian.

—"—

"Aku dan Neji sudah membicarakan ini," kata Naruto dengan tampang serius. "Dan menurut kami, kau benar-benar keterlaluan."

Kiba mengernyit. Dia menoleh ke arah Neji yang melipat kedua tangan di dada sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan khidmat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto tertawa meremehkan, kemudian menatap Kiba seolah-olah dia adalah seorang penjahat. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Kau, yang notabene adalah teman kami, tidak menceritakan soal hal ini pada aku dan Neji, yang notabene adalah _temanmu_."

"Langsung saja, Naruto," kata Neji tajam. "Jangan buat Kiba yang sedang kalut perasaannya ini jadi tambah bingung dengan basa-basimu."

Naruto melirik ke arah Neji kesal, meskipun setelahnya dia kembali melanjutkan, "Ini tentang kau dan si temannya Sakura—siapa namanya?—yang rambutnya pirang itu."

Entah kenapa, Kiba merasa terganggu ketika Naruto tidak tahu tentang nama Ino dan menyebut gadis itu "temannya Sakura". Ini mengingatkannya tentang obrolannya dengan Ino beberapa waktu lalu—dan itu agak membuatnya sebal.

"Namanya Yamanaka Ino," kata Kiba. "Lalu memangnya ada apa dengannya? Aku tidak mengganggunya—atau kau jangan-jangan—"

"Jangan suka ngomong 'jangan-jangan'," sela Naruto cepat. "Itu bisa menyesatkanmu dan pendengar lain, tahu?! Lagipula, kalau 'jangan-jangan'-mu sama dengan yang ada di pikiranku, kau salah besar. Aku masih suka dengan Hinata-_chan_."

Neji menghantam kepala Naruto dengan buku yang dibacanya detik itu juga.

Naruto mengusap kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan. Dia mengangkat tangannya, mengepalkan jari-jarinya kecuali jari kelingking, kemudian menggerak-gerakkannya. "Kau dan Ino?"

"Naruto," desis Neji, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Biar aku yang ambil alih."

Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Neji yang menatapnya serius. "Kalian sebenarnya kenapa, sih? Aku pikir sebenarnya dari kemarin-kemarin kalian bertingkah aneh setiap aku habis bertemu dengan Yamanaka Ino—" Kiba tertegun sedetik, kemudian dia tertawa keras.

"Kalian berdua pikir aku dan Yamanaka Ino ada 'apa-apa'?" tanya Kiba. "Kalian salah sangka, tahu!"

Neji dan Naruto saling lirik, lalu menatap Kiba tak percaya.

"Kita berteman lebih dari separuh umur kita sekarang—dan itu berarti aku tahu separuh sejarah kehidupanmu yang membosankan itu," tuding Naruto. "Dari dulu, kau selalu bilang kau suka Sakura, suka sekali dengan Sakura, pokoknya suka dengan Sakura. Lalu tiba-tiba kau dekat dengan temannya. Apa-apaan itu?"

Sebelum Kiba berkata apa-apa, Neji sudah menyahut, "Kami tahu kau frustasi dengan nasibmu—"

"Hei!" seru Kiba tersinggung.

"—tapi kami juga tidak ingin ada orang lain yang ikut dalam ketidakberuntunganmu itu, Inuzuka Kiba. Jangan ada korban, kumohon."

"Dia benar. Aku memang tidak dekat dengan si Yamanaka Ino ini—tapi dari yang kulihat adalah dia dekat sekali dengan Sakura, dan kalau dia sampai tahu kalau ternyata dia cuma jadi pelarian karena perasaanmu yang tidak dibalas sahabatnya, menurutmu apa yang akan dia rasakan, huh?"

"Dan yang lebih penting lagi, jangan beri dia harapan palsu. Kau yang pengalaman hidupnya belum ada apa-apanya, pasti belum bisa membayangkannya. Tanyakan ke Naruto, dan pahami seberapa menyakitkannya itu."

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah serius. "Neji benar."

"KALIAN SEMUA BENAR-BENAR SALAH PAHAM, TAHU!" teriak Kiba, membuat Naruto yang sudah membuka mulutnya, kembali mengatupkannya lagi. "Dengar, ya… selama ini aku tidak mau cerita-cerita ke kalian karena rasanya tidak perlu, tidak penting, tidak bermanfaat, dan tidak akan ada pengaruhnya padaku. Tapi dengan pikiran-pikiran liar kalian yang akan jadi makin tak terkendali, aku terpaksa harus memberitahukan kalian soal ini."

Kiba menghela napas panjang, menghembuskannya, kemudian berkata, "Aku dan Ino sedang kerja sama supaya Sakura dan Sasuke putus."

Hening.

Neji menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Dia benar-benar frustasi."

"Aku setuju."

"HEI!" Kiba menjambak rambutnya. "Aku serius! Mungkin masih belum ada perkembangan yang signifikan—soalnya ini baru berjalan kurang dari dua minggu—tapi kalau sudah sebulan atau lebih, pasti hasilnya akan kelihatan."

Tidak ada yang bersuara sekitar tiga puluh detik. Kemudian, Neji berkata dengan suara rendah, "Aku yakin kau yang mengajak Yamanaka Ino untuk bekerja sama."

"Aku setuju."

"Memang," Kiba mengiyakan. Emosinya yang sempat meledak sudah mereda, dan kini dia bicara dengan suara senormal mungkin. "Bahkan kalau dipikir-pikir, mengajaknya kerja sama sulitnya dengan melakukan ini semua. Dia terlalu memikirkan perasaan Sakura."

"Tapi kok kau jahat sekali, sih, membuat seseorang melakukan hal itu pada sahabatnya sendiri?" tanya Naruto dengan kening berkerut.

"Awalnya, dia memang mengincar Sasuke—dia, kan, suka dengan laki-laki _stoic_ itu—tapi kemudian dia menyerah. Kupikir dia lebih memilih persahabatannya dengan Sakura ketimbang perasaannya sendiri," terang Kiba. "Jadi sekarang, dia cuma jadi supporter saja."

Naruto geleng-geleng kepala. "Mengerikan—"

"Siapa di sana?!" seru Neji.

Kiba dan Naruto menoleh ke salah satu pohon yang sekitarnya ditumbuhi semak-semak yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat mereka mengobrol di taman sekolah siang itu. Neji berdiri, menyipitkan matanya, lalu karena sepertinya tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari selama, akhirnya dia duduk lagi setelah beberapa menit.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku pikir aku melihat seorang perempuan sedang melihat ke arah kita," kata Neji. "Apa aku perlu mengecek ke sana atau tidak?"

Naruto bergidik ngeri. "Jangan bicara begitu, Neji. Ini malam Jum'at."

Terdengar bel yang menandakan istirahat siang sudah berakhir berbunyi di seantero sekolah. Kiba dan Naruto membereskan bungkus roti yang dibeli di kantin beberapa waktu lalu, sementara Neji menutup bukunya kemudian mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas.

"Aku dengar sendiri dari Kiba-_kun_, kok!"

Mereka langsung berhenti berjalan. Neji yang pertama kali bergerak setelah lima detik saling berpandangan dengan Kiba dan Naruto, lalu menuju ambang pintu kelas mereka.

"Kau perlu melihat ini, Kiba," kata Neji kaku.

Kiba menelan ludah, merasa tidak nyaman dengan perasaan khawatir yang tiba-tiba mendatanginya.

Dari tempatnya dan kedua sahabatnya berdiri, di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar, anak-anak sekelas mereka yang tampaknya belum semuanya datang menatap ke tengah ruangan kelas, menatap tiga orang dengan rambut merah, rambut pirang, dan rambut _pink_ berhadapan satu sama lain. Si rambut merah yang mengenakan kacamata menunjuk si rambut pirang dengan ekspresi marah sambil melihat si rambut _pink_ yang tampak tidak percaya. Si rambut pirang cuma terdiam.

Tiba-tiba, si rambut merah menoleh ke arah Kiba, dan langsung berkata keras, "Lihat! Itu Kiba-_kun_! Kalau kau tidak percaya, Sakura-_chan_, tanyakan saja ke dia!"

Sakura dan Ino ikut menoleh. Mata Ino membulat.

"A-ada apa ini?" tanya Kiba.

"K-Karin…" Tangan Sakura bergetar pelan ketika menunjuk gadis berambut merah yang tengah berkacak pinggang di depannya. "Dia bilang—"

"Aku bilang, kau dan Ino kerja sama supaya hubungan Sakura-_chan_ dan Sasuke-_kun_ berakhir," potong Karin. "Benar, kan?! Dan aku yakin idenya itu pasti dari Ino! Aku sudah tahu dari dulu dia suka dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Benar, kan, Kiba-_kun_?!"

Kiba membeku.

Karin terlihat makin tidak sabar. "Kiba-_kun_, jawab—"

"Benar."

Seluruh kelas yang tadinya terdengar seperti sarang lebah dengan dengungan-dengungan keraguan dan ketidakpercayaan dari para penghuninya, sekarang seperti sebuah pemakaman yang begitu sunyi dan terasa beku. Tatapan yang semula hanya berpindah-pindah dari Kiba ke Karin, kini semua terpusat pada gadis bermata _aqua_ yang tampak seolah sudah siap menjemput kematiannya.

Wajah Ino begitu kaku, dingin seperti batu granit, menatap dengan tenang Karin yang membulatkan matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu dari mana kau tahu kalau aku menyukai Sasuke-_kun_, atau kalau aku punya ide dan membujuk supaya Inuzuka Kiba mau bekerja sama—untuk urusan yang dari tadi kau teriakkan di depan semua orang di sini—denganku. Tapi memang benar. Aku memang menyukai Sasuke-_kun_," kata Ino sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura, "bahkan sebelum Sakura mengenalnya. Juga benar bahwa aku dan Inuzuka Kiba bekerja sama."

Tatapannya kembali ke arah Karin yang melongo. "Kau dengar pernyataanku, Uzumaki Karin. Sekarang pergi karena sebentar lagi Ibiki-_sensei_ datang—"

"Tidak," kata Kiba akhirnya. Dia memasuki ruang kelas dan mendekati Ino. "Aku—"

Ino membungkam Kiba dengan tatapan mematikan yang belum pernah Kiba lihat sebelumnya.

Kiba menelan ludah.

"Aku yang melakukannya," ujar Ino lagi. "Maaf, Sakura. Aku benar-benar menyukai Sasuke-_kun_ sampai-sampai harus mengorbankan persahabatan kita. Tapi kalau kau di posisiku, kau pasti akan mengerti—dan bahkan akan melakukannya."

"K-kenapa, Ino…" kata Sakura pelan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang masih bergetar, "kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Maaf."

Sakura menggeleng. Dia langsung keluar kelas, diikuti beberapa temannya termasuk Karin. Dan sebelum Karin pergi, dia menatap Ino tajam dan berkata, "Kau ini manusia apa bukan?!"

Tidak ada suara yang muncul sampai seorang perempuan bermata pucat dari belakang Neji dan Naruto yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu muncul dan berkata, "_Minna-san_, I-Ibiki-_sensei_ tidak masuk karena istrinya sakit. Kita boleh pulang sekarang."

Semua anak langsung bergegas memasukkan buku yang berada di atas meja masing-masing. Ada yang sudah keluar dari kelas, ada yang sempat melirik Ino sebelum akhirnya juga berlalu pergi. Setelah kelas sepi—tinggal menyisakan Ino dan Kiba—Neji, Naruto, dan siswi tadi memasuki kelas.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Kiba. Tiap suku kata yang dikeluarkannya mengandung kebencian—entah pada dirinya sendiri yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam atau pada Ino yang berbohong.

Ino duduk di bangkunya, memasukkan buku-buku dan peralatan menulisnya ke dalam tas.

"Yamanaka Ino—"

"Melihat Neji-_san_ dan Naruto-_san_ tidak buru-buru pergi seperti yang lainnya, artinya mereka tahu yang sebenarnya. Dan kebetulan Hinata-_chan_ juga—karena aku bercerita padanya," kata Ino tanpa menggubris Kiba yang berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Ino—"

"Aku minta maaf, karena sepertinya Sakura tidak akan pernah melihat ke arahmu. Kau tidak bisa menemukan kebahagiaan yang kau cari… Kiba-_san_."

Mata Kiba membulat.

Ino berdiri, menyampirkan tasnya pada pundaknya, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kelas, melewati Hinata yang kebingungan, dan Neji serta Naruto yang hanya diam. Ino berhenti di depan pintu, berkata datar, "Kau akan baik-baik saja, karena kau adalah pemeran utama dalam hidupmu. Tapi jangan katakan pada siapapun soal ini, kumohon," dan pergi.

.

—to be continued—

.

.

* * *

.

Author's note: terima kasih banyak pada readers yang menyempatkan diri buat membaca—juga **Syalala Lala**, **moonlightYagami**, **Emily Yukiyo**, **nay ***ini udah lanjut ^0^ jawaban dari nay mungkin bisa ditemuin di chap ini, meskipun masih implisit* , **de-chan ***mungkin romance-nya nggak akan sebanyak yang de-chan harapkan, tapi tunggu saja, ya :P #ngarep* , **xoxo ***ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih banyak :) * , dan **jenny eun-chan ***terima kasih banyak ^^ mohon maaf kalau updatenya nggak secepat yang diharapkan (_ _)* yang sudah meluangkan waktu buat mereview :D arigato gozaimashu \^o^/

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Inuzuka Kiba &amp; Yamanaka Ino

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo(s), de-el-el

.

.

.

**One-sided Love(r)**

—**chapter 3****—**

.

.

Ino berjalan cepat menuju gedung sekolah tempat kelasnya berada. Di belakangnya, Kiba mengikuti dengan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. Sama sekali tidak memerdulikan orang-orang yang menatap ke arah mereka, Kiba terus saja berteriak, "Yamanaka Ino!"

Sesampainya di kelas, Ino langsung duduk di pojok kelas, dekat jendela, dan Kiba duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau berangkat lebih siang dari biasanya," kata Kiba sambil menoleh ke arah Ino. "Aku sudah menunggu setengah jam di depan gerbang tadi, dan kau langsung meninggalkanku."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kalau hari ini kau tidak mau berkata apapun padaku, berarti sudah seminggu ini kau mendiamkan aku," kata Kiba lagi, kini dengan suara pelan karena guru sudah masuk. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, oke? Aku ingin mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada semua orang, tapi aku selalu teringat pada perkataan terakhirmu. Ayo bicarakan soal ini. Jangan—"

"Tugas yang kemarin harap dikumpulkan sekarang," ujar Kakashi, guru yang mengajar hari ini, dengan nada bosan. "Dan kita bisa melanjutkan pelajaran."

Kiba menghela napas. Dia tahu dia salah, tidak berguna, keterlaluan, dan benar-benar jahat. Tapi dengan diamnya Ino, rasanya tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa diprediksi, Yamanaka Ino," komentar Kiba pelan.

Ketika dia cuma mengenal Ino sebagai teman Sakura, yang dia pikirkan adalah gadis ini biasa-biasa saja—tidak ada yang unik darinya. Setelah dia tahu Ino suka dengan Sasuke, dan dia mengajaknya kerja sama, dia menganggap Ino orang yang galak dengan segala teriakan-teriakan yang gadis itu lontarkan padanya, dan terlalu naif. Ketika dia pertama kali melihat senyum Ino, dia tahu bahwa sebenarnya Ino adalah orang yang ceria dan bersemangat.

Sekarang, bahkan Kiba lupa seperti apa senyuman Ino.

Tidak terasa—dan Kiba juga sama sekali tidak peduli—bahwa bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi. Semua orang berbondong-bondong ke luar kelas. Ada yang ke kantin, perpustakaan, taman sekolah, atau lapangan bola. Kalau minggu-minggu lalu, biasanya dia dan kedua sahabatnya akan pergi ke taman setelah beli makanan di kantin, lalu duduk-duduk sambil bicara ini-itu.

Sebelum Kiba bergerak dari kursinya, Ino sudah pergi dari kelas. Ketika dia mau menyusul, tiba-tiba Hinata yang duduk dua kursi di depannya berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya ketika Hinata memandangnya dengan tatapan gelisah.

Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto dan Neji yang berada di dekat mereka, dan kedua lelaki itu mengangguk, lalu keluar dari kelas.

"K-Kiba-_kun_, er… aku tahu kalau kau begitu menyesal dan ingin meminta maaf dengan Ino-_chan_," ujar Hinata lamat-lamat. "Tapi itu membuatnya tidak nyaman."

Kiba mengernyit.

"Maksudku adalah—begini, bahkan meskipun Ino-_chan_ tidak cerita ke akupun, aku tahu kalau tiap pagi dan pulang sekolah kau selalu ingin bicara dengannya, mengikutinya, dan kalau dia masih tidak menjawab kau akan berteriak-teriak padanya. Semua teriakanmu terdengar oleh semua orang, dan orang-orang akan penasaran. Rasa penasaran menimbulkan pertanyaan, dan bila pertanyaan itu tidak terjawab akan menimbulkan asumsi yang salah. Asumsi yang salah bisa mendatangkan masalah."

Kernyitan di kening Kiba bertambah. "Hinata, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, tapi mungkin karena kau tidak tahu posisiku makanya kau tidak mengerti—"

"Aku mengerti," sela Hinata. Suaranya yang kecil terdengar tegas ketika dia melanjutkan, "Kiba-_kun_, kau membuat Ino-_chan_ tidak nyaman dengan tindakanmu. Ino-_chan_ tahu kau menyesal, jadi tidak perlu memberitahunya terus menerus. Dan kau juga membuat seluruh sekolah tahu. Dan murid kelas kita juga tidak bisu—mereka pasti cerita bahkan tanpa perlu ditanyai oleh anak kelas lain."

"Kalau Ino tahu aku menyesal, kenapa dia mendiamkanku terus?"

Hinata mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Hinata?"

"Aku—aku tidak tahu soal itu," ujar Hinata ragu.

Gadis bermata pucat itu berjalan menjauhinya, pergi ke luar kelas, dan mungkin menyusul Ino yang pergi lebih dulu.

"Apa yang Hinata-_chan_ katakan?" tanya Naruto ketika dia sudah memasuki kelas.

"Aku harus ganti strategi," jawab Kiba pendek.

"Hah?"

Senin berikutnya, Kiba berangkat seperti biasanya. Namun dia tidak menunggu Ino di depan sekolah, dan meskipun tidak sebersemangat dulu, paling tidak wajahnya tidak lagi menunjukkan ekspresi seperti baru kehilangan anggota keluarganya.

Dia memasuki kelas, melihat Ino yang duduk di pojok kelas seakan-akan sudah menjadi bagian dari rutinitasnya, dan duduk di sebelah gadis itu dengan santai.

"Ah, ini untukmu, Yamanaka," ujar Kiba sembari meletakkan sebuah catatan kecil dan selembar daun di atas meja Ino.

Dia tidak ingin mengetahui reaksi Ino, tapi bibirnya terkembang ketika mendengar gadis itu berbisik kaget, "Apa ini?"

Dan Kiba memutuskan, bahwa mulai sekarang, dia akan terus memberikan Ino catatan-catatan kecil di meja gadis bermata _aqua_ itu setiap pagi, sampai—kalau ternyata Ino memang memutuskan untuk tidak bicara dengannya selamanya—lulus sekolah.

—"—

"Kau kelihatan lebih baik," kata Neji. "Sudah ada kemajuan, ya?"

Kiba tidak berkata apa-apa, melainkan hanya menunjuk Ino yang tersenyum ketika sedang mengobrol dengan Hinata. Gadis itu sekarang sudah duduk di depan, meskipun masih di bagian samping jendela—atau dengan kata lain, masih berada di pinggir kelas.

"Dia masih tidak bicara denganku, tapi aku tidak lagi bertindak agresif dengan menuntutnya," kata Kiba akhirnya. "Aku akan biarkan dia yang datang padaku."

Neji mengangkat alis. "Sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi—tapi paling tidak, Yamanaka Ino tidak lagi muram. Hinata benar-benar hebat."

"Itu bukan gara-gara Hinata, tahu!" kata Kiba protes. Karena beberapa anak menoleh ke arahnya, dia memelankan suaranya ketika berkata tajam, "Itu karena aku."

"Yang kau lakukan cuma meninggalkan tulisan yang belum tentu dia baca," kata Naruto, ikut nimbrung sambil duduk di depan Kiba dan meletakkan makanan dan minuman yang baru dibelinya dari kantin di atas meja. "Dan berhenti mengganggunya."

Kiba menghela napas bosan. "Aku tahu dia membaca catatanku—meskipun setelah itu dibuang, sepertinya. Dan aku _tidak pernah_ mengganggunya."

Naruto dan Neji saling lirik.

"Aku tahu itu tidak akan pernah cukup. Maksudku—apa bagusnya mengetahui gadis yang seharusnya bisa mengobrol dengan siapa saja yang dia mau sekarang cuma punya satu teman, dan itu semua gara-gara dirimu?"

"Tidak ada," kata Neji.

"Apa Hinata-_chan_ pernah cerita soal Yamanaka Ino itu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengunyah _melon bread_-nya. "Maksudku, kau sepupunya, satu kelas dengannya, bahkan satu organisasi dengannya—kalian benar-benar dekat, ya? Kalau saja aku di posisimu—"

"Bicaramu mulai melantur, Naruto," ujar Neji. Dia mengambil teh kotak yang dibelikan Naruto untuknya, lalu menyeruputnya. "Dan Hinata tidak pernah cerita soal teman-temannya padaku. Dia, kan, bukan tukang gosip sepertimu."

Mereka semua terdiam. Kiba masih memandang punggung Ino, meskipun beberapa kali dia mengalihkan pandangannya karena Hinata memergokinya. Naruto juga melihat ke arah yang sama—tapi si gadis bermata pucat yang jadi sasarannya—dan kali ini dia sibuk memakan _melon bread_-nya yang ketiga. Neji sibuk membaca buku catatannya, sambil sesekali melirik lelaki berambut pirang di sampingnya dengan tatapan tidak suka karena terus-terusan memandangi sepupunya.

"Kau sudah coba ke rumahnya?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba.

"Aku pergi ke toko bunganya beberapa kali," jawab Kiba. "Tapi selalu tidak buka. Aku pikir rumahnya ada di belakang toko, tapi ternyata aku salah. Lalu aku coba bertanya pada orang yang tinggal di sekitar sana di mana rumahnya, tapi tidak ada yang tahu."

"Mungkin Hinata—"

"Dia tidak akan pernah bilang," potong Kiba bosan. "Bukannya sudah kuceritakan apa yang dia katakan padaku beberapa hari lalu? Kalau dia punya sifat seperti Temari-_senpai_ yang galaknya minta ampun, mungkin sekarang aku sudah dihabisinya."

"Dia tidak akan begitu," kata Naruto dan Neji serempak.

"Tidak mau tanya ke Sakura?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Kau pikir dia mau menjawabnya?" Kiba balik bertanya. "Sudah beruntung dia masih mau bicara denganku. Dan itu membuatku makin merasa bersalah."

Hening.

"Kau payah," kata Naruto akhirnya.

"Tidak berperasaan," timpal Neji.

"Keterlaluan."

"Sembrono."

"Penakut."

"Jahat."

"_Jomblo_."

Kiba melempar Naruto dengan buku milik Neji.

—"—

Lima menit lagi, bel tanda masuk sekolah akan berbunyi. Untuk ke sekian kalinya Kiba menengok ke arah tempat Ino biasa duduk, lalu detik berikutnya menghela napas panjang ketika masih tidak melihat sang pemilik kursi. Hinata yang biasanya duduk di depan gadis berambut pirang itu juga tidak ada.

"Kau bilang Hinata tidak masuk, hari ini?" tanya Kiba pada Neji.

"Semalam dia bilang dia harus pergi. Kemudian pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah berangkat. Aku jadi tidak bisa menginterogasinya."

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara ketukan keras dari papan tulis dari depan kelas. Semua orang yang sedang asyik mengobrol atau bermain dengan yang lainnya langsung berhenti bergerak. Kiba buru-buru menghadap ke depan, Neji mengembalikan kursinya ke tempat semula, dan Naruto yang tertidur pulas langsung membelalakkan mata.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian pada pagi hari ini," kata Ibiki dengan suara keras namun dalam.

Salah seorang murid mengangkat tangannya. "Maaf, Ibiki-_sensei_, tapi bukannya sekarang jam pelajaran Shikaku-_sensei_?"

Ibiki menatap tajam anak berambut merah bata itu, lalu berkata seolah-olah tidak ada yang menginterupsinya, "Yamanaka Ino pindah sekolah hari ini."

Seluruh kelas membeku, bahkan lebih daripada _after-effect_ dari yang ditimbulkan Ibiki beberapa menit lalu.

Sakura berkata dengan suara pelan, nyaris mencicit, "I-Ino pindah—"

Kiba langsung berdiri. Dia berjalan dengan tangan terkepal, menatap Ibiki yang mengernyit dengan tatapan seperti habis ditampar ibunya yang bahkan mencubitnya pun tidak pernah.

"Yamanaka Ino pindah? Hari ini?" tanya Kiba tidak percaya. "Dia benar-benar pindah? Kemana? Dia pindah kemana?"

"Inuzuka Kiba, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ibiki gusar. "Kembali ke tempat dudukmu, karena sebentar lagi Shikaku-_sensei_ masuk."

Kiba mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pintu kelas, kemudian berjalan keluar.

"Inuzuka—"

"KIBAAA!"

"HEY!"

Langkah Kiba makin cepat, tidak memerdulikan teriakan Neji dan Naruto yang menyusulnya dari belakang. Tidak memerdulikan guru-guru yang kebetulan berjalan melewatinya sambil melempar pertanyaan, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" dan pernyataan, "Ini sudah bel. Masuk ke kelasmu!" Tidak memerdulikan tatapan murid lain yang melihatnya dari kelas maupun lapangan olah raga yang dilewatinya beberapa detik lalu. Bahkan ketika dia harus berhadapan dengan satpam sekolah paling galak seantero Konoha, Asuma, dia tetap tidak memelankan langkahnya.

Toko bunga milik Yamanaka Ino adalah satu-satunya yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

Dia berlari, sempat menggerutu ketika sadar kalau ternyata toko bunga punya Ino letaknya cukup jauh dari sekolah, tapi karena dia tidak punya waktu untuk marah, dia segera melupakan emosinya yang sudah mau keluar dari ubun-ubun. Dia cuma boleh marah pada dirinya sendiri—dan Ino, kalau dia bisa bertemu gadis itu lagi.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Kiba memasuki kompleks tempat toko bunga Ino. Wajahnya yang berpeluh tidak dapat menyembunyikan kelegaan yang menyelubunginya. Tapi ekspresinya langsung berubah menjadi sekeras baja ketika dia melihat toko yang ditujunya sudah kosong melompong. Tanaman, bunga, bahkan satu-satunya benda mati di sana—meja dan almari kayu—sudah tidak ada.

"Kau yang namanya Inuzuka Kiba?"

Kiba menoleh, lalu mengangguk lemas ketika seorang perempuan paruh baya dengan rambut hitam bergelombang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ino-_san_ bilang kalau akan ada seorang laki-laki dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya datang ke tokonya pagi ini," ujar wanita itu sambil mengulum senyum ramah. "Kupikir kau orangnya."

Kiba melebarkan matanya. "A-apa _oba-san_ kenal Ino? Apa _oba-san_ tahu rumahnya Ino dimana?"

"Iya, tapi aku tidak tahu rumahnya di mana—"

Kiba menghela napas berat. Kalau dia perempuan, pikirnya, mungkin sekarang dia sudah menangis.

"—tapi Ino menitipkan ini padaku," ujar wanita itu lagi sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat dalam amplop biru muda dengan hiasan krisan kuning di sudutnya.

Kiba mengambil surat itu, lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Se… sejak kapan toko bunga Ino sudah tidak buka, _oba-san_?" tanya Kiba setengah melamun.

Wanita itu terdiam sejenak, lalu berujar, "Sudah lama, kukira. Karena biasanya Inoichi-_san_ selalu membeli makan siang di kedaiku, tapi sejak beberapa minggu lalu aku sudah tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Tapi baru kemarin dia memindahkan semua barangnya dari toko ini. Kami saling berpamitan, kemudian Ino menitipkan surat ini padaku, dan memintanya supaya menyerahkannya padamu."

Karena Kiba tidak berkata apa-apa, akhirnya setelah menunggu semenit lamanya, wanita itu kembali berkata, "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya."

Kiba membungkukkan badannya ketika wanita itu membalikkan badan dengan pikiran yang nyaris kosong. Lalu dia kembali menatap surat Ino.

"Bisa-bisanya," bisik Kiba parau, "bisa-bisanya, setelah tidak bicara denganku selama hampir sebulan, kau pergi begitu saja seolah kau ini cuma angin yang tidak dihiraukan orang-orang. Kau pikir surat ini cukup untukku? Dasar kau perempuan—"

Sambil terus menggumamkan segala macam gerutuan, keluhan, umpatan, dan apapun yang dia pikirkan, Kiba membuka amplop yang dipegangnya, lalu menarik surat dari dalam amplop itu. Dia menelan ludah ketika mulai membaca surat dari Ino.

.

.

_Hai,_

_Kalau kau sudah menerima surat yang kutitipkan pada Kurenai-_ba-san_, dan kini sedang membacanya, berarti aku sudah tidak ada lagi di Konoha. Jangan repot-repot bertanya pada Hinata-_chan_ dimana aku tinggal setelah aku pindah, karena aku juga tidak bilang padanya. Juga jangan tanya nomor telepon atau e-mail—dia pasti tidak akan memberitahukannya padamu. Jangan susahkan dia, oke?_

_Oh, dan jangan duduk di depan tokoku. Mungkin jalanan sepi, tapi kalau ada orang yang kebetulan lewat, kan, kau jadi terlihat aneh._

.

.

Kiba mengernyit. Isi surat yang rasanya benar-benar riang dan tanpa beban membuatnya merasa sedikit aneh karena dia sendiri melihat bekas tetesan air di surat Ino.

"Apa-apaan ini? Apa kau tertawa sambil menangis ketika menulis ini, Yamanaka?"

Dia kembali membaca surat Ino, dan kerutan di dahinya perlahan menghilang.

.

.

_Ehm, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku tulis—ada banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan, tapi mungkin lebih baik aku mengatakannya lewat surat karena aku pasti tidak akan bisa melakukannya sambil melihatmu. _

_Jadi… yah___…_ aku minta maaf. _

_Aku minta maaf untuk semua yang terjadi selama beberapa waktu terakhir ini. Untuk rencana kita yang gagal, dan akhirnya kau tidak bisa mendapatkan Sakura. Untuk kebohongan yang kulakukan sehingga kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, dan akhirnya kau mengorbankan waktumu hanya untuk mendapat maaf dariku, yang sebenarnya tidak pantas aku berikan._

"_Kau baik, dan aku jahat". Aku yakin itu yang ada di pikiranmu sampai detik ini. Tapi kau salah. Kaulah yang baik, dan aku yang jahat. Aku begitu jahat padamu karena tidak mau bicara denganmu, pada Sakura karena aku menyukai Sasuke-_kun_, pada orang-orang yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan tapi begitu menghormati orang yang disukainya dengan tidak mengganggu hubungan mereka dengan orang yang mereka sukai. _

_Jangan pernah menganggap dirimu sendiri orang jahat. Kau tidak boleh melakukannya, karena itu akan menghancurkan dirimu sendiri. Ingat, semua yang kita pikirkan akan jadi cermin untuk pribadi kita. Jadi, kau harus terus berpikir kalau kau adalah orang baik, maka kau akan jadi orang yang baik—eh, dari mana aku dapat pemikiran ngawur seperti itu? _

_Ah… kau pasti sedih sekali sekarang. Apa kau sedang menangis? Aku juga—kau bisa melihat tetesan air mataku, kan? (^~^) Aku jadi ingin menepuk-nepuk pundakmu sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin dan bilang, "Tidak apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kita hanya kebetulan berada pada cerita yang tidak tepat—jadi meskipun kita adalah pemeran utama di hidup kita, tapi dalam cerita ini, kita bukan pemeran utamanya." _

_Bukan bermaksud menyindirmu, karena yang kau katakan memang benar. Aku saja yang melankolis._

_Hiduplah dengan menjadi laki-laki yang kuat dan penuh semangat, seperti Inuzuka Kiba yang selalu aku lihat sebelum kita mulai lebih dekat, oke? Setelah aku pergi, kau harus kembali seperti dulu, minus dengan ke-jomblo-anmu itu, ya. Hehehe…_

_Eum, jadi… selamat tinggal, Inuzuka Kiba. _

_._

_ps: terima kasih banyak untuk tulisan-tulisan yang kau berikan padaku. Itu benar-benar menghibur dan memberiku semangat. _

.

.

"Kau _memang_ jahat, Yamanaka," bisik Kiba dengan nada bergetar. "Kau jahat karena kau pergi begitu saja."

"KIBAAA!"

Lelaki berambut coklat itu menghapus air mata dari pipinya. Dia berdiri, lalu melihat Naruto dan Neji yang berlari ke arahnya sambil ngos-ngosan dengan pandangan datar.

"Kenapa kalian menyusulku?" tanyanya dingin.

Naruto tampak tersinggung, tapi Neji segera berkata dengan nada yang sama dinginnya dengan Kiba, "Kau sudah selesai? Mau kembali ke sekolah atau main saja?"

Kiba tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Sambil menunduk, dia berkata pelan, "Ino tidak bilang sampai jumpa di suratnya. Dia bilang 'selamat tinggal'."

Naruto dan Neji yang sudah berjalan duluan, langsung berhenti. Keduanya membalikkan badan.

"Dia tidak memperbolehkanku tanya ke Hinata soal nomor _handphone_ dan sebagainya."

"Kiba—"

"Terakhir kali kau menuruti permintaan Ino, dampaknya buruk, kan?" Neji tersenyum menenangkan. "Jangan khawatir. Kalau Hinata tidak mau memberitahukannya, aku yang akan langsung mengecek di teleponnya."

Tapi, apa yang diucapkan Neji tidak terwujud. Keesokan harinya, Hinata langsung memberikan apapun—nomor telepon, _e-mail_, bahkan website toko bunga Yamanaka—tanpa diminta.

Sejak saat itu, setiap hari, lalu berangsur-angsur menjadi tiap minggu—Neji melarangnya menghubungi Ino terus-terusan karena dianggap seperti tukang teror—dan akhirnya karena kesibukan Kiba yang sekolah di jurusan kedokteran hewan membuatnya harus mengurangi intensitasnya minimal menjadi tiap sebulan sekali, lelaki Inuzuka itu terus mengirim Yamanaka Ino pesan singkat yang terkadang disertai fotonya—efek samping berteman dengan Naruto.

Tidak peduli kalau Ino membaca pesannya, tidak peduli nomor Yamanaka masih aktif atau tidak, tapi yang jelas, karena Ino bilang sendiri dia menyukai pesan Kiba lewat kertas sewaktu SMA dulu, maka gadis itu, pikirnya, harus suka dengan pesan singkat yang dikirimnya.

"Dasar narsis," ejek Neji ketika Kiba sedang ber-_selfie_ ria.

Kiba melirik Neji sebentar, lalu memonyongkan bibirnya ke arah kamera.

—"—

_Masa sekarang, di depan toko bunga Yamanaka Ino, Pulau Nagi…_

Kiba masih menatap Ino dengan tatapan tidak percaya—sekalipun kini bersama kedua temannya, Naruto dan Neji, yang menandakan bahwa dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

Ino juga melihatnya dengan ekspresi yang sama. Itu juga bukti kalau sekarang dia tidak berada di dalam mimpinya.

"K-kau—?" Sapu yang dipegang Ino beberapa detik lalu sudah terhempas ke tanah.

Kiba mencoba untuk tersenyum—cukup berhasil, sepertinya.

Ino mundur sekali, tapi karena ada gadis bercepol dua yang berdiri di belakangnya, dia langsung berhenti.

Kiba tahu apa yang dipikirkan Ino. Dengan hati-hati, dia maju selangkah—tapi Ino malah bergerak seakan menghindar. Dan dalam hitungan detik, Ino sudah berlari masuk ke dalam toko dan menutup pintu toko dari kacanya itu.

"H—hei!" Kiba langsung berlari menuju pintu toko Ino. Dia menggerak-gerakkan gagang pintu yang sayangnya tidak ada gunanya—perempuan itu mengunci pintunya. Dengan kepalan tangannya Kiba menggedor pintu itu keras, tidak memerdulikan Naruto dan Neji yang menariknya menjauh.

"Ino!" panggil Kiba. "Kau mendengarku! YAMANAKA INO!"

"Hentikan, Kiba!" kata Naruto sambil terus berusaha menarik Kiba. "Orang-orang mulai melihat ke arahmu, sekarang."

"YAMANAKA INO!" teriak Kiba frustasi.

Dia menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang mungkin sebentar lagi bisa membuat pintu kaca itu hancur. Dengan kasar dia melepaskan cengkeraman Naruto dan Neji, kemudian dia mendekat ke arah pintu.

"Aku bisa melihatmu dari sini," kata Kiba keras. "Dan aku yakin kau bisa mendengarku dari sana. Keluarlah!"

Ino yang duduk di pojokan toko sambil memasukkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya yang ditekuk tidak merespon. Bahkan sekarang Kiba melihat bahu perempuan berambut pirang itu bergetar perlahan.

"INO—"

"Pakai ini."

Kiba menoleh. Keningnya mengernyit ketika Neji menyerahkan catatan tempel dan sebuah pena padanya.

"Melihat situasi yang sangat tidak menyenangkan ini, aku yakin dia tidak akan mau melihatmu sekarang, apalagi mendengar ucapanmu yang dasarnya cuma teriakan saja," jelas Neji. "Dia perlu menenangkan diri—dan kau perlu menyiapkan apa yang harus kau katakan padanya. Kau tahu, kan, apa yang harus kau lakukan dengan kertas ini?"

Kiba menghela napas, kemudian mengambil catatan tempel itu.

.

—to be continued—

.

.

* * *

.

Author's note: terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca—dan juga untuk **Syalala Lala**, **zielavienaz96**, **Ryuui hikami**, **moonlightYagami**, **Emily Yukiko**, **xoxo**, **Miavita, inuzukarei15** yang sudah mereview… seperti biasa, kritik saran akan diterima supaya chap berikutnya lebih baik :) arigato gozaimashu \^o^/

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

Inuzuka Kiba &amp; Yamanaka Ino

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo(s), de-el-el

.

.

.

**One-sided Love(r)**

—**chapter 4****—**

.

.

Ino sedari tadi mengamati kertas berwarna putih dengan tulisan tinta biru di atasnya dengan tatapan gusar. Berulang kali dia menghela napas, meletakkan kertas itu di meja kasir di depannya, lalu mengambil dan mengamatinya lagi, dan kembali menghela napas. Inoichi yang tengah menyirami tanaman tak jauh darinya cuma menggeleng-geleng geli.

"Temui saja dia," kata Inoichi untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Aku tidak bisa," kata Ino langsung. "Lagipula, mungkin dia sudah pulang."

"Aku mendengar semua dari Tenten-_chan_—karena kau tidak mau cerita padaku. Kalau dipikir-pikir, urusan seperti itu bukan hal yang rumit."

Ino mendengus kesal, entah pada Inoichi yang menurutnya seenaknya saja mengambil kesimpulan atau pada Tenten yang ternyata cukup "ember" juga. Tatapannya terpaku pada catatan tempel yang ditinggalkan Kiba beberapa hari lalu.

"Dia tampaknya bersungguh-sungguh," kata Inoichi sambil berjalan ke arahnya. "Lihat? 'Maaf, aku benar-benar sangat menyesal. Ayo bicarakan soal ini saat kau sedang tidak sibuk. Hubungi aku di 0972-06xxx.' Dan bahkan dia menambahkan catatan kecil di bawahnya—"

"_Tou-san_ memang benar-benar punya rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi," komentar Ino malas sambil meletakkan kertasnya lagi.

Sang Ayah tidak menggubris. Dia mengambil kertas itu dan tetap melanjutkan, "'pe-es: aku sangat berharap kau mau bicara denganku. Jangan menghilang lagi, Yamanaka Ino.' Lihat? Dia sepertinya sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau benar-benar yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

Ino berdiri. Dia menatap Inoichi dengan pandangan semenyebalkan mungkin—dengan sopan santun yang masih terselip di sana, kemudian berjalan ke luar toko. Sebelum dia menutup pintu toko, dia berbalik dan berkata, "Hal yang berhubungan dengan SMA Konoha adalah salah satu hal yang harus aku lupakan, aku singkirkan, dan tidak perlu aku sentuh lagi. Termasuk semua yang di dalamnya. Dan itu berarti, _dia_ juga."

Ino menghentikan langkahnya ketika baru berjalan beberapa meter menjauhi toko bunganya. Gadis itu memandang sekitarnya.

Tempatnya tinggal sekarang bukan tempat yang ramai, meskipun juga tidak termasuk kategori sepi. Hanya ada satu kafe—atau lebih tepat disebut kedai, kalau dia boleh bilang—satu toko sayur mayur dan buah, satu toko buku, satu mini market dan beberapa rumah. Di ujung kompleks terdapat rumah sakit dan berhadapan dengan sekolah dasar, lalu setelah itu terhubung dengan kompleks lain yang lebih ramai dan besar.

Ino pernah bertanya, bukannya lebih baik berjualan di tempat yang lebih ramai—tapi ayahnya berkata bahwa di sisi lain kompleks tempat mereka tinggal sekarang, yang berada di kaki bukit, terdapat sebuah kuil yang setiap tahun akan dikunjungi oleh wisatawan.

Memang benar, tapi itu cuma satu atau dua hari. Dan tidak lebih dari separuh wisatawan akan membeli bunga di tokonya.

Setelah berpikir beberapa menit, akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk pergi ke bukit belakang kuil. Menenangkan jiwanya.

—"—

"Apa kau tidak ada kerjaan lain selain duduk di sana?"

Ino cuma bergumam tidak jelas.

"Kau sudah sepuluh menit lebih memandangi layar ponselmu, Ino-_chan_," kata Inoichi bosan. "Kau sudah menyirami bunga? Membuatkan pesanan untuk Tenten-_chan_ dan Yugao-_san_? Sudah menyapu halaman depan?"

"Sudah, sudah, dan nanti sore. Aku cuma sedang melihat jam, karena _tou-san_ tidak mau membelikan jam untuk diletakkan di sini."

"Kau, kan, bisa melihat _handphone_ kalau untuk urusan itu—tidak perlu membuang-buang uang."

"Tentu," kata Ino sambil mengangguk-angguk malas.

Suasana kembali hening. Inoichi yang sibuk memangkas dahan tidak mau repot-repot mencari bahan omongan dengan putri semata wayangnya. Tapi mendengar Ino yang terus-terusan menghela napas dengan keras, lama-kelamaan telinganya gatal juga.

Inoichi setengah merampas ponsel di tangan Ino, mengambil secarik kertas di kantongnya, lalu memencet tombol ponsel.

"_Tou-san_?!" teriak Ino. "Apa yang _tou-san_ lakukan?!"

Inoichi berjalan ke luar toko, lalu berkata, "Halo, ini Yamanaka Inouchi—iya, ini memang nomor teleponnya Ino-_chan_. Kau Kiba, kan?"

Ino membeku. Tangannya yang nyaris meraih ponselnya berhenti bergerak begitu saja.

"Oh, jadi kau masih di Pulau Nagi, ya?" Inoichi bertanya. "Iya, dia sekarang sedang berdiri di belakangku—aku tidak sengaja melihat pesan yang kau tinggalkan beberapa waktu lalu di depan pintu tokoku—jangan malu begitu, maaf, ya…"

Inoichi tertawa ketika melihat wajah Ino yang menatapnya garang.

"Ah… tapi aku tidak mau ikut campur dengan urusan pribadinya, jadi kau saja yang bicara dengannya—" Inouchi menyerahkan ponsel Ino pada si pemilik yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Ini."

"_Tou-san_—"

"Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kau hidup, hah? Bertingkah mirip remaja yang baru pertama kali lihat drama romantis." sergah Inoichi sambil meletakkan ponsel di atas telapak tangan Ino. "Kau pikir aku tidak bosan melihatmu dengan kantong mata setiap paginya, lalu siangnya menghela napas terus-terusan seperti menyesali hidup, dan tidur setelah tidak sengaja menabrak dinding."

Ino cemberut, tapi tidak menghentikan omelan Inoichi.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil lagi. Selesaikan hari ini juga, lalu cari suami."

Pipi Ino memerah. Dia menatap Inoichi dengan pandangan membunuh, tapi ketika ayahnya menunjuk ponselnya, ekspresinya langsung berubah. Dia menelan ludah, lalu perlahan-lahan mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"_Halo?"_

Dia langsung mematikan ponselnya begitu saja, lalu berlari ke luar toko. Tidak memerdulikan seruan frustasi ayahnya.

—"—

Ino mengeratkan remasannya pada rok yang dipakainya. Tangannya bergetar, tapi dia masih bisa mendengarkan suara Hinata yang menenangkannya.

"Aku sudah tenang selama ini," kata Ino pelan. Dia menghapus air mata yang belum sempat jatuh ke pipinya. "Maksudku—kau bisa melihat kalau aku baik-baik saja, kan?"

Ino melihat sekitar ketika Hinata bicara, tapi pandangannya tidak fokus. Dia mengambil tisu yang disediakan pemilik kedai yang menatapnya heran, lalu menggosok-gosokkan ke hidungnya. Dia menjauhkan ponselnya dan terbatuk sekali, lalu kembali bicara.

"Kenapa kau memberitahu alamatku pada Naruto? Kau pasti tahu dia akan memberitahu—kau pasti yang merencanakan semuanya, kan?"

Ino terdiam. Lalu suaranya terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya, "Kau harus ke sini dan melihat aku lebih frustasi dari yang bisa kau bayangkan! Hinata-_chan_, kalau saja kau tidak sakit, aku akan ke sana dan—" Ino menarik napas kuat-kuat, kemudian menghembuskan sambil memejamkan mata. Dia memelankan volume suaranya ketika berkata, "Tentu aku akan ke sana, tapi cuma menjengukmu, dan tidak memarahimu atas ide yang terlampaui _hebat_ itu. Tapi aku tetap akan meninju Naruto."

Dia kembali mendengarkan sahabatnya, kemudian berkata, "Aku _bersikap_ _dewasa_—" dia menghela napas berat, "Oke, aku akan menghubungimu kalau aku sudah melewati cobaan ini—hei! Aku tidak berlebihan—oke, maaf. Titip salam untuk anakmu, ya. Oke, sampai jumpa."

Ino meletakkan _handphone_-nya, di atas meja, lalu menyeruput tehnya.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Chiyo-_baa_-_san_," kata Ino sebal pada si pemilik kedai. "Bukan salahku kalau aku menangis ketika punya masalah."

Chiyo mengedikkan bahu, lalu duduk di pojok ruangan dan mulai membaca koran.

Ino menyentuh ujung gelasnya dengan telunjuknya, lalu bergumam, "Aku akan menemuinya besok. Akan aku katakan kalau aku sudah lupa, dan kalau aku sudah memaafkannya—dia pasti ke sini untuk minta maaf, jadi kupikir itu jawaban yang tepat."

"Jangan bicara sendiri, Ino."

Dia melirik Chiyo tajam, tapi terus saja menggerakkan bibirnya. "Aku akan menghubunginya besok pagi, lalu minta bertemu di tempat Yugao-_nee-san_, lalu membicarakan semuanya—"

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak perlu semuanya—katakan saja yang perlu."

Dia berpikir sebentar, kemudian dia berkata pada Chiyo. "Boleh pinjam kertas dan bolpoint?"

Dalam hitungan detik, barang yang dimintanya sudah berada di depan matanya. Ino mulai menulis "Apa yang harus dikatakan" pada bagian atas kertas sewarna tulang itu, kemudian menuliskan angka di bawahnya. Dia berhenti, kemudian menerawang langit-langit.

"Katakan bagaimana kabarnya, lalu bilang kalau kau baik-baik saja di sini," kata Chiyo tiba-tiba.

Ino mengangguk, kemudian menuliskan apa yang diucapkan perempuan tua itu. "Lalu apa lagi—ah! Bilang kalau aku memaafkannya—"

"Memangnya dia mau minta maaf?" cela Chiyo.

"Memangnya dia ke sini mau apa selain minta maaf?" Ino balik bertanya.

Chiyo mengernyit. "Memangnya aku tahu?"

Ino cemberut, lalu menuliskan "basa-basi soal toko bunga dan pekerjaan" pada urutan kedua.

"Dia pasti mengungkit masalah kalian," ujar Chiyo. "Bilang kalau kau sudah melupakannya, sambil tertawa-tawa. Hahaha, hahaha."

"Hahaha," ulang Ino miris. Tapi dia tetap menulisnya juga. "Eh, aku juga tadi bilang begini, kan?"

"Tanyai juga soal kehidupannya," usul Chiyo. "Masak kau terus yang cerita tentang dirimu sendiri?"

Ino berpikir. Lalu dia menulis "Basa-basi lagi—tapi soal Kiba."

Dia menuliskan beberapa hal lain, dengan tambahan opsi "bila Kiba bertanya soal ini, makan aku akan menjawab ini" dan menghapus opsi-opsi yang menurutnya kurang penting. Baginya, tidak boleh bicara terlalu lama dengan Kiba, dan itu artinya dia harus memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya dengan mengatakan hal yang benar-benar penting saja. Setelah selesai menulis, dia mengamati kertas yang dipegangnya, kemudian tersenyum puas.

"Dengan ini, semuanya akan terselesaikan," katanya bangga. Dia segera memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam roknya. "Jangan sampai hilang."

Ino melihat Chiyo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuatnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Oke," Ino mengambil ponsel di dalam saku roknya, kemudian dia melihat sebuah nomor tanpa nama. "Yang perlu aku lakukan sekarang adalah memintanya datang ke sini." Ino sudah memutuskan, menyelesaikannya hari ini juga adalah pilihan terbaik—sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya tadi.

Dia menarik napas panjang, kemudian memencet tuts ponselnya dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya. Suara nada tunggu kemudian terdengar, dan beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah suara berkata, "_Halo_—_?_"

Ino segera menjauhkan ponselnya. Tubuhnya mengejang. Dia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, lalu menoleh ke arah Chiyo dengan tatapan horor. "A-apa yang harus aku lakukan?" cicitnya, "Aku. Bisa. Mendengar. Suaranya."

Chiyo mengernyit.

Ino kembali menarik napas—dan kali ini dia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat—sebelum akhirnya dia berkata pelan, "A-aku Yamanaka Ino."

Hening.

Detik berikutnya dia kembali menjauhkan teleponnya. "Chi-Chiyo-_baa-san_… dia tahu…"

Chiyo menghela napas, lalu mendekati Ino. Diraihnya ponsel gadis itu, lalu berkata, "Ino berada di kedai teh Chiyo—bangunan tua kecil dari kayu yang berada tepat di sebelah jembatan," Chiyo terdiam sebentar, "Tidak jauh dari toko bunga Yamanaka, kok—kau bisa tanya orang kalau kau benar-benar tidak tahu. Bisa kau datang ke sini? Ada yang mau Ino bicarakan denganmu."

Chiyo meletakkan ponsel dalam genggaman Ino, kemudian dia kembali ke tempatnya. Ino mematung.

Beberapa menit kemudian—tidak cukup untuk membuat Ino menenangkan dirinya karena baru saja mendengar suara orang yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak mau mengingatnya—suara gemerincing lonceng yang sengaja dipasang supaya tahu kalau ada orang yang masuk membuat Ino menoleh ke arah pintu depan. Matanya nyaris lepas dari rongganya ketika tahu siapa yang datang.

"Ino?"

Perempuan berambut pirang itu tidak menjawab. Salah satu neuron di otaknya yang masih bisa bekerja saat itu minta kakinya supaya meloncat dari kursi, lalu berlari ke luar kedai—tapi energi Ino seperti tersedot oleh mata laki-laki yang kini berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan terangkat ke atas.

"K-Kiba—"

Kiba mengangguk sangat pelan, lalu tanpa suara dia menarik kursi di depan Ino, dan duduk di sana.

Suasana benar-benar hening. Bahkan Chiyo yang mengamati gerak-gerik Kiba juga tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Kiba juga tidak bilang apa-apa, melainkan hanya melihat Ino dengan ekspresi was-was bercampur cemas.

Ino mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Matanya sudah sakit terbelalak dari tadi, dan dia bernapas pendek seperti orang terkena asma. Dia menelan ludah—tenggorokannya terasa kering sekali—lalu tersenyum kaku.

Bahkan sel dalam tubuhnya menjerit karena dia akhirnya bisa tersenyum pada Kiba!

Kiba juga ikut tersenyum, dan dia berkata pelan-pelan, "Hai."

Ino masih tersenyum—mungkin sekarang dia seperti meringis kesakitan—tapi dia tidak peduli. Ini lebih baik dari pada menatap Kiba dengan wajah horor.

"Terima kasih… karena telah menghubungiku," kata Kiba sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Tapi sebenarnya… aku memang mau ke sini—eh? Begini, tadi ayahmu menelponku—bu-bukan yang pertama kalinya. Eugh—aku bilang, ayahmu menelponku… lagi."

Ino merasa ucapan Kiba seperti suara ikan di tengah terpaan ombak di malam hari yang hujan badai. Tapi ketika dia mendengar kata "lagi", kesadaran langsung menghantamnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan "lagi"?"

Kiba mengangkat alisnya khawatir, dan itu membuat Ino ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ehm… Inoichi-_san_—ponselnya…" kata Kiba perlahan.

Hening.

Lalu tawa Chiyo pecah.

Ino menoleh, menatap Chiyo dengan ekspresi semengerikan yang bisa dia lakukan, membuat si pemilik kedai berhenti tertawa. Chiyo memasuki dapur, lalu kembali dengan segelas teh yang kemudian diletakkannya di depan Kiba.

Kiba segera berkata terima kasih, kemudian ketika Chiyo kembali ke posisinya, dia langsung menyeruput tehnya dengan tidak nyaman, kemudian kembali berkata, "Eh—uhm… bagaimana kabarmu, Ino?"

Ino langsung teringat dengan catatannya. Dia dengan sigap mengambil kertas dari kantongnya, lalu setelah membacanya sebentar, dia berkata kaku, "Aku baik-baik saja selama sepuluh tahun ini. Terima kasih."

Dia kembali menatap Kiba dengan mata terbuka lebar. Sementara Kiba mengernyit heran.

"Er…"

Ino menunduk lagi, kemudian mendongak, dan berkata lagi, "Aku kuliah di Suna setelah lulus sekolah—aku sekolah di sini—lalu kembali di sini dan membantu _tou-san_ di toko bunga sampai sekarang. Aku tinggal dengan _tou-san_, rumahku di belakang toko bunga."

Kiba tersenyum kecil, ragu-ragu. "Oke… aku—maksudnya, aku juga kuliah, sambil membantu di klinik ibuku. Dan, tiga tahun lalu, aku membuka klinikku sendiri."

Ino melihat catatannya lagi, kemudian dia berkata dengan suara seperti robot, "Aku menerima pesan dan fotomu selama ini. Terima kasih banyak."

"Kau menerimanya?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba terdengar antusias.

Ino mendongak, alisnya terangkat tipis, kemudian mengangguk kecil. "I-iya."

Senyum Kiba merekah. "Aku tahu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah membalas pesanku?"

Ino menunduk lagi, dan tidak menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Kiba pada catatannya. Dia diam lama sekali, kemudian dia kembali membaca catatannya, "Kenapa kau ke sini?"

Kiba menjulurkan lehernya, melihat catatan di pangkuan Ino di bawah meja. Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang, kemudian bertanya dengan raut serius, "Kau benar-benar membenciku, ya, sampai-sampai menulis apa yang harus kau katakan, supaya pertemuan kita cepat berakhir?"

Mata Ino membulat. Dia menggeleng takut-takut.

"Kenapa tidak kau serahkan saja kertas itu padaku, supaya aku membacanya dan kau tidak perlu bilang apapun?" tanya Kiba dengan suara meninggi.

Ino terdiam, memikirkan ucapan Kiba dengan sangat serius, kemudian dia meletakkan kertasnya di atas meja. Ekspresinya terlihat sedikit lega. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu."

Kiba terbelalak. Dia menarik pergelangan tangan Ino ketika perempuan bermata _aqua_ itu nyaris berdiri. "Maafkan aku!"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu," kata Ino spontan.

"Bukan itu—" Kiba berhenti bicara.

"Itu maksudku."

Tidak ada respon dari Kiba yang menatapnya nanar. Ino menundukkan kepala, menatap kertasnya dan menyentuhnya, kemudian meremasnya dengan tangannya yang bergetar.

"Ino—"

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan namaku seperti itu?" tanya Ino tanpa menatap Kiba. "Kau selalu memanggilku 'Yamanaka Ino'. Kau memanggil semua orang dengan nama kecil mereka, tapi kau selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Yamanaka Ino'. Apa yang salah dengan namaku sehingga kau juga harus menyebutkan nama keluargaku juga?"

Kiba menelan ludah. "Hei—"

"Aku sudah bilang aku memaafkanmu—di dalam suratku dulu, kemudian beberapa detik yang lalu. Tapi kau bilang bukan itu maksudmu. Lalu kau minta maaf untuk apa?!" tanya Ino sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari meja ke mata Kiba. "Aku selalu memaafkanmu tiap kali aku melihat fotomu, membaca pesan yang kau kirimkan. Kau perlu aku mengatakannya padamu? Aku sudah mengatakannya. Aku memaafkanmu, Inuzuka Kiba!"

Ino mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tidak peduli dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya. Dia tidak peduli dengan Chiyo yang mengintip mereka dari balik koran, atau dari orang-orang yang tidak jadi masuk ke kedai karena melihatnya menangis.

"Aku sudah melupakan apa yang terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu—aku tidak peduli dengan teman-teman dari SMA Konoha yang akan kutemui di masa depan, yang menatapku sebagai penghianat sahabatnya sendiri. Aku punya kehidupan sendiri, sudah cukup dengan masa lalu yang tidak berguna itu!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melupakannya," kata Kiba akhirnya. "Kau menangis di suratmu, dan aku tahu itu karena aku—kau bohong kalau kau bilang baik-baik saja—"

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang aku?!" bentak Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun!" jawab Kiba dengan suara keras. "Karena itu aku mencarimu—kemudian aku menemukanmu di sini ketika Naruto entah kenapa tiba-tiba bilang ingin ketemuan di sini denganku dan Neji—aku tidak bisa berpikir untuk melepaskanmu lagi ketika kita bertemu. Aku bahkan meninggalkan klinikku selama berhari-hari supaya bisa menunggumu siap bertemu denganku."

Ino menarik napas dengan marah. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah menemukanku? Apa yang akan kau lakukan _sekarang_?"

"Aku mau bilang agar kau mau memaafkanku," kata Kiba.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku memaafkanmu," tandas Ino. "Aku memaafkanmu, memaafkanmu atas semua yang kesalahan yang tidak kau lakukan."

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Yamanaka!" bentak Kiba sambil menggebrak meja.

Ino tercekat. Selama hidupnya—bahkan dia belum pernah melihat ayahnya membentak sekeras itu padanya. Melihat Kiba yang menatapnya dengan pandangan frustasi, penuh penyesalan, dan merasa sangat bersalah, membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri.

"Maaf," kata Kiba pelan.

Ino tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kenapa kau—bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya?—melindungiku saat… kejadian itu," kata Kiba dengan hati-hati. "Semua orang yang aku ajak bicara soal ini selalu berkata padaku untuk melupakannya, untuk tidak memikirkannya terlalu berat karena ini bukan masalah besar—tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan ekspresimu saat terakhir kau bicara padaku."

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Ino lemas. "Dan harusnya kau juga begitu."

Kiba menghela napas panjang. Emosinya sudah mereda, meskipun dia masih sama kalutnya seperti beberapa saat lalu. Dia menatap Ino, yang balas melihat ke arahnya, kemudian dia bertanya, "Bisakah kau berhenti membohongiku?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku," kata Ino kaku.

"Yang aku tahu, kau berbohong sekarang. Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Kiba putus asa. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya saat itu?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak—"

"Kau mengatakannya lagi," potong Kiba. "Apa di depanku kau akan selalu mengatakan kebohongan? 'Aku baik-baik saja'. Aku tidak bisa melihat hal itu di matamu, tahu. Jadi berhenti meyakinkanku untuk sesuatu yang fiktif."

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan dari jawabanku?" Ino balik bertanya.

Kiba terdiam.

Ino tidak menunggu jawaban dari Kiba. Dia tersenyum muram.

Mungkin dia akan menghabiskan waktu yang sangat banyak di kedai ini untuk menjelaskan _semuanya_.

.

—to be continued—

.

.

* * *

.

**Author's note: **terima kasih banyak buat** zielvienaz96, Alana Rei Gomez, Syalala Lala, Irene ****Fressia Akina, xoxo** **, Riya-hime, junkochi****, mc-kyan, Sabaku no Dili, **semua yang sudah ngefave, dan semua silent-reader yang menyempatkan waktu buat membaca dan—mungkin—nunggu update-an dari One-sided Love(r). Mohon maaf karena lama banget, saya juga sedih karena baru bisa update sekarang (_ _) Sekali lagi, arigato gozaimashu ^-^

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

Inuzuka Kiba &amp; Yamanaka Ino

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo(s), de-el-el

.

.

.

**One-sided Love(r)**

—**chapter 5****—**

.

.

_Sepuluh tahun lalu, Konoha…_

Ino terus-terusan mengecek layar ponselnya, menatap ke arah jalan raya, ke halte bus yang cuma beberapa meter tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, lalu kembali ke ponselnya. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam dia berdiri di pintu gerbang sekolahnya untuk menunggu Kiba selesai dengan kegiatan ekstrakulikulernya. Ayahnya sudah menelpon, kakinya mulai pegal, dan sekarangi perutnya keroncongan.

"Yamanaka Ino!"

Gadis berambut pirang itu menoleh, melihat Kiba berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah lelah. Seragamnya tidak terkancing rapi, menampakkan kaos warna putih yang basah oleh keringat. Tangannya memegang tas, sementara di bahunya tersampir jas sekolah.

"Maaf—hosh—Gai-_sensei_ minta latihan diperpanjang. Kau tahu—hosh—pertandingan antar sekolah," terang Kiba sambil mengatur napas.

Ino mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kau tidak perlu buru-buru," katanya sambil menatap peluh di pelipis Kiba. "Kita tidak perlu menjalankan rencana kalau kau sedang sibuk. Kita masih bisa cari—"

Kiba menggelengkan kepala.

"Ini kesempatan emas," kata Kiba. "Tahun depan kita lulus, jadi kita harus bergerak cepat."

Ino tidak menanggapi ucapan Kiba yang menurutnya konyol itu. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, diikuti Kiba beberapa detik kemudian. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju rumahnya yang terletak beberapa kompleks tidak jauh dari sekolahnya.

"Kau jalan kaki tiap ke sekolah?"

"Kadang," jawab Ino. "Kadang bawa sepeda juga."

"Kau tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Ayahku."

"Ibumu?"

Ino terdiam ketika mereka tiba di perempatan jalan. Dia memandangi lampu pejalan kaki, menunggu sampai berwarna hijau, dan ketika sudah, dia bersama Kiba dan pejalan kaki lainnya menyeberangi jalan. "Meninggal saat aku masih kelas enam."

Gadis itu melirik Kiba, ingin tahu reaksi laki-laki berambut coklat itu terhadap jawabannya. Dia mendengus kecil ketika melihat Kiba tampak merasa bersalah.

"Jangan minta maaf," kata Ino. "Bukan salahmu kalau kau tidak tahu."

"Maaf…"

Ino menoleh. Matanya melebar ketika tahu Kiba tengah menatapnya juga.

"Aku merasa bersalah karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu soal dirimu," kata Kiba sambil menggosok tengkuknya tak nyaman. "Siapa dirimu, di mana rumahmu, seperti apa keluargamu—aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Padahal bukan pertama kalinya kita satu kelas…"

Ino mengerjapkan matanya. "A-aku juga tidak tahu soal dirimu. Lagi pula, kupikir tidak penting juga kita saling mengenal satu sama lain—" Ino berhenti bicara, lalu tertawa tidak nyaman sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kiba. "Kau lupa sama misi kita, ya? Hm? Kau harus mendapatkan Sakura sebelum semester ini berakhir, kau ingat?"

Dia melihat toko bunganya, lalu mempercepat langkahnya. "Kita sudah sampai."

Ino membiarkan Kiba melihat-lihat toko bunga yang sudah dibangun oleh kakeknya itu. Senyum bangga dan puas tersungging di bibirnya, tapi detik berikutnya langsung menghilang ketika mendengar panggilan "Oh, Ino-_chan_!" dari ayahnya yang muncul dari samping toko.

"Halo," sapa Inoichi ramah. "Tumben sekali bawa teman laki-laki?"

Ino memutar bola matanya. Katanya malas, "Ini ayahku. Yamanaka Inoichi."

Kiba tersenyum lebar, "Saya Inuzuka Kiba."

Entah ini hari apa, tapi Ino merasakan ada keanehan yang terjadi sore ini. Ayahnya tiba-tiba begitu bersemangat dan terus-terusan tersenyum padanya, sedangkan Kiba yang biasanya serampangan jadi bersikap seperti bangsawan yang tahu tata krama. Dia menatap tajam ayahnya, mengirimkan pesan tanpa suara "Awas saja kalau berkata aneh-aneh," lalu berkata sebelum masuk ke tokonya, "Aku ambil pesanan Sakura dulu, ya,"

Dia segera masuk ke toko, mengambil buket yang terdiri dari bunga mawar, krisan, anyelir, dan daisy di atas meja kasir di ujung toko. Tangannya memeluk buket itu dengan hati-hati, sebelum mengangkatnya dan membawanya keluar toko tengan sangat hati-hati. Dalam hati dia berpikir, perlu berapa lama Kiba membawa buket sebesar ini sampai ke rumah Sakura dalam keadaan aman. Dia tidak mau kliennya kecewa kalau bunganya sampai rusak, kan?

"Maaf menunggu lama!" serunya. Dia menatap ayahnya, meminta bantuan dengan berkata "Tolong bantu, dong—"

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan tangan, yang bukan tangan ayahnya, bersentuhan dengan punggung tangannya. Dari balik buketnya yang besar dia melihat wajah Kiba begitu dekat, dan meskipun beberapa detik, dia bisa mencium wangi _papermint_ dan bau keringat dibalik harum bunga dan daun basah buketnya.

Ino mengusap tengkuknya, merasa tidak nyaman dengan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba mendatanginya. Dia menoleh ke arah Kiba, lalu dengan suara sebiasa mungkin, dia berkata, "_Tou-san_ tidak mengatakan apapun, kan?"

"Tidak—er—kurasa," jawab Kiba.

Ino menarik napas lega. Dia ingin berbalik, mencoba menyembunyikan pipinya yang dia yakin mulai memerah—tapi Kiba kembali berkata, "Ini besar sekali. Kalau tidak ada aku, kau benar-benar akan mengantarkannya sampai rumah Sakura? Sendirian?"

"Aku, kan, bisa pakai sepeda," ujar gadis bermata _aqua_ itu sambil menunjuk sebuah sepeda biru di samping tokonya. Dalam hati Ino merasa bersyukur karena Kiba tidak menyadari perubahan warna di wajahnya. Lanjutnya, "Bagus tidak, buketnya?"

Kiba mengamati buket yang dipeluknya itu. "Bagus."

Mata Ino berbinar sambil tersenyum senang. "Aku yang merangkainya sendiri, lho… Mungkin kalau kau sedang nganggur, kau bisa ke sini untuk belajar merangkai bunga—" Ino berhenti sedetik "—bercanda, kok. Kau tahu rumahnya Sakura, kan?"

"Tentu saja," kata Kiba sambil mengangguk. "Ehm, kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, eh?"

Ino mengangguk. Dia bermaksud melambaikan tangannya, tapi langsung berhenti ketika mendengar Kiba berkata, "Saya akan berkunjung lagi Inoichi-_san_."

Kelopak mata Ino berkedut-kedut. "Hah?"

"Tentu saja," balas Inoichi bersemangat. "Ino bahkan berjanji untuk mengajarimu merangkai bunga, kan?"

Ino memukul punggung ayahnya keras-keras. "_Otou-san_—!"

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah, Ino!" seru Kiba sambil berjalan menjauh.

Ino merasakan ada yang ganjil di perutnya. Otot-otot di sepanjang tubuhnya serasa mengejang, lalu pandangannya serasa mengabur, kecuali ke arah siluet Kiba yang sempoyongan membawa buket yang lebih besar dari televisi di rumahnya.

Dia meraba pipinya, lalu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat sambil menggigit bibir.

—"—

Setelah sore itu, malamnya Ino tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Seperti ada yang mengganjal di lambungnya—padahal dia sudah melakukan _sit-up_ sejam yang lalu, dan dia juga tidak makan apapun setelah makan malam.

Sudah berulang kali dia mengubah posisi tidurnya, menghitung angka dari satu sampai seribu, bahkan menyetel musik instrumen yang bukan sifatnya, tidak ada satupun yang membantu. Sampai akhirnya dia menyerah, dan memutuskan untuk duduk di depan meja belajarnya, ditemani lampu belajar yang menyala terang di tengah kamarnya yang gelap, dan beberapa _manga shoujo_.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku tidak bisa tidur," katanya pelan sambil membalik-balikkan halaman _manga_-nya. "Tapi rasanya aneh kalau mengingat yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur adalah Inuzuka Kiba."

Tatapannya beralih ke arah beberapa foto yang tertempel di dinding di hadapannya. Ada fotonya dengan Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke—yang diam-diam dia foto saat festival sekolah kelas satu—dan foto teman sekelasnya sekarang. Keningnya mengernyit, lalu mengambil foto yang terakhir.

"Dia benar-benar mirip Naruto," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku heran, kenapa Neji mau berteman dengan mereka berdua, mengingat kelakuannya yang seperti berandalan—tapi tidak sampai keterlaluan juga, sih."

Ino menyipitkan matanya dengan antusias ketika wajahnya mendekat ke arah salah satu sosok di dalam foto itu. "Di sini dia kelihatan tidak terlalu jelek. Meskipun sambil nyengir lebar seperti itu, tapi malah membuat wajahnya jadi lebih tam—"

Dia berhenti bicara. Tangannya menurunkan fotonya dengan perasaan _shock_ atas pemikirannya barusan. Dia menutup _manga_-nya, mematikan lampu belajarnya, lalu kembali ke tempat tidur. dia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, berusaha tidur. Namun dua setengah menit kemudian kembali terbuka karena lagi-lagi wajah Kiba kembali muncul di pikirannya.

—"—

Sejak saat itu, Ino benar-benar tidak bisa melihat Kiba seperti biasanya. Ada perasaan antusias, tidak nyaman, senang, dan merasa bersalah ketika Kiba memanggil namanya, tersenyum padanya, dan datang ke tokonya—Ino sudah meminta Kiba tidak melakukannya, dan karena alasan yang dia berikan kurang kuat, Kiba menolak mentah-mentah dan tetap memutuskan untuk tetap mampir, membuatnya frustasi setiap malam.

"Hai."

Ino menoleh, alisnya otomatis terangkat ketika menyadari yang memanggilnya—Kiba—duduk di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?" tanyanya sedatar mungkin.

Senyum Kiba langsung menghilang. "Heh? Apa-apaan itu?" tanyanya protes. "Bukannya kita sudah berteman baik? Kenapa nadamu seperti itu? Kau punya masalah?"

Ekspresi Ino tidak berubah. Tapi setelah setengah menit menatap Kiba yang masih memandanginya dengan raut marah membuatnya menghela napas panjang. Dia kembali menatap ke arah bukunya, lalu berkata dengan nada lebih ramah. "Ada apa?"

Lelaki Inuzuka itu pindah posisi, kali ini duduk di depannya. "Aku mau bilang terima kasih padamu."

Ino tidak menjawab. Dia mengingat pelajaran sebelumnya, di mana Iruka selaku guru pelajaran biologi memberikan tugas kelompok di kelasnya. Dia, tentu saja, pasti akan satu kelompok dengan Sakura kalau kelompoknya boleh ditentukan sendiri—dan karena gurunya Iruka, kelompoknya _pasti_ akan ditentukan sendiri. Tapi kemudian dia minta supaya anggota kelompok dipilih berdasarkan tempat duduk, dan karena belum pernah dilakukan sebelumnya, dan karena juga Kiba selalu duduk di sebelah gadis _pinky_ tersebut, akhirnya Kiba satu kelompok dengan Sakura.

Sebagai balasan kehilangan anggota kelompok yang rajin, Ino harus dihadapkan dengan Naruto, Chouji, dan Shikamaru yang duduk sebaris dengannya. Beruntung masih ada Hinata.

"Kau benar-benar sigap dalam membaca situasi, kau tahu?" kata Kiba sambil menepuk tangan Ino.

Ino refleks menjauhkan tangannya. Dia mendongak, menatap was-was ke arah Kiba yang mengernyit heran.

"Maaf," katanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ino langsung mengangguk. Karena tidak ada perubahan ekspresi di wajah Kiba, Ino tersenyum senormal mungkin. "Aku cuma—"

"Ino!"

Gadis itu menengok ke arah pintu, keningnya berkerut tipis kala melihat Sakura melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. "Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Ke kantin, yuk!"

Ino menutup bukunya, lalu dia berdiri. Sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya, sesuatu menyentuh pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku kalau ada apa-apa," kata Kiba khawatir. "Aku mungkin tidak bisa memberikan saran atau nasehat apapun, tapi paling tidak kau bisa sedikit lega dengan cerita dengan orang lain."

Ino terdiam sebentar, kemudian berujar singkat, "Aku tahu," lalu melepaskan tangan Kiba dan berlalu pergi.

"Yamanaka Ino!"

Pelipis Ino berkedut-kedut. Dia berbalik. "Ada apa lagi?"

Kiba nyengir. "Aku ke toko bungamu lagi, ya?"

Ino mendengar tarikan napas tercekat, lalu kikikan pelan di sampingnya. Dia mengernyit ragu. "Terserah."

—"—

"Bisakah kau berhenti memandangiku?" tanya Ino tidak nyaman. "Sudah lebih dari setengah jam kau berdiri di sampingku tanpa melakukan apapun."

"Aku menunggumu."

Ino bergeser, membuat Kiba melakukan hal yang sama. "Aku heran, deh. Kau cowok, dan kau tertarik dengan bunga."

"Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

Ino menoleh, tapi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ketika menyadari jarak wajahnya dengan Kiba terlalu dekat. "Dari yang kutahu, tidak ada, kecuali ayahku, dan mungkin saja kakekku, cowok yang suka dengan bunga. Sejak dulu, semua teman-temanku berpikir laki-laki yang pegang bunga sama sekali nggak keren atau gagah. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kau—"

Dia berhenti bicara, lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak," kata Ino sambil tersenyum. "Tapi aku suka, kok. Jadi sekarang bukan cuma Hinata atau Sakura saja yang kuajak main ke sini."

Dia melihat ke arah Kiba, dan membeku ketika melihat telinga Kiba memerah ketika laki-laki itu membuang muka. Ino menelan ludah.

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Ino lagi, mengalihkan pembicaraan, "aku akan memberitahumu kalau Sakura mau main—kau bisa berkata kalau kau tidak sengaja lewat depan tokoku dan memutuskan untuk mampir, lalu kalian berdua bisa mengobrol. Aku bahkan sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi."

Karena tidak ada sahutan dari Kiba, dia menoleh.

"Eh?" Kiba tersenyum ragu. "Tentu. Lakukan saja."

Ino mengangguk.

Percakapan di antara mereka berdua berhenti. Ino, yang biasanya sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakannya pada orang lain supaya tidak ada kecanggungan yang tercipta, entah kenapa merasa nyaman-nyaman saja. Dia bukannya tidak menganggap keberadaan Kiba, tapi justru sekarang dia mulai merasa kalau Kiba sudah jadi bagian dari hidupnya, sama seperti Sakura atau Hinata.

Setelah semua tanaman sudah dia siram, dia mematikan keran dan menggulung selang, kemudian meletakkannya di pojok toko, bersama dengan alat-alat kebun yang lain. Dia mengambil gunting rumput, lalu mulai memotong bunga-bunga yang akan dia buat karangan.

"Kemarin _tou-san_ dapat pesanan karangan bunga mawar putih," kata Ino. Dia melihat Kiba berjalan mendekat, lalu kembali melanjutkan, "Sekarang ini banyak sekali yang pesan dengan satu jenis bunga saja, meskipun harganya jadi agak mahal."

"Kenapa mahal?" tanya Kiba.

"Sebenarnya tergantung bunganya juga," jawab Ino. "Kalau bunga mawar, jelas mahal. Bukan cuma perawatannya, tapi karena peminatnya banyak. Kau tahu, kan, kalau mawar bisa dipakai untuk macam-macam acara. Mulai dari untuk pernyataan cinta, pernikahan, sampai pemakaman. Apalagi mawar putih dan merah."

"Kau menyukai bunga apa?"

Tangan Ino berhenti bergerak. "Aku menyukai semua yang aku tanam." Dia terdiam, kemudian balik bertanya, "Kalau kau? Ah… kau pasti suka dengan Sakura, kan?"

Ino bermaksud untuk tertawa, tapi karena Kiba tampak tidak tertarik dengan lelucon yang dia buat, akhirnya dia hanya berdeham. Dia memperhatikan bunga yang sudah dia potong, kemudian mengumpulkannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja kasir. Dia mengambil gunting kertas, pita, kertas coklat, dan pembungkus plastik bening dengan corak awan. Dengan cekatan dia mulai merangkai bunga mawarnya, mulai dari merapikan potongan ranting dan daun sampai membungkus rangkaian dengan plastik bening yang diambilnya.

"Aku sudah beberapa kali ke sini, tapi kukira aku tidak akan bosan melihatmu melakukan ini," kata Kiba tiba-tiba.

Mata Ino membulat. Dia tidak ingin berhenti berkerja hanya karena kaget dan malu, jadi akhirnya dia hanya menunduk. Katanya dengan suara mencicit, "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Ehm… aku bilang kalau aku suka melihatmu."

"Ambilkan aku selotip di atas lemari," kata Ino tiba-tiba.

Saat Kiba menuruti perintah Ino, gadis bermata aqua itu membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Pipinya memanas, dan rasanya jantungnya mau meledak saking kerasnya memompa darah ke kepalanya.

"A-apa-apaan dia?" bisiknya, kaget bukan main.

—"—

Ino bukan orang yang kuat. Dia menangis ketika dia terjatuh saat pertama kali belajar naik sepeda, saat memanjat pohon, dan saat gunting rumput melukai tangannya. Dia sedih ketika sahabatnya sedih, dia kecewa ketika dapat nilai jelek, dan dia takut ketika ayahnya memarahinya.

Dia menangis saat pemakaman ibunya karena itu meski itu membuat ayahnya makin sedih, dia menangis saat Sakura bersama Sasuke ketika semua orang bahagia dengan kelahiran pasangan itu. Tapi dia tidak akan mau sudah payah mengeluarkan air matanya karena Karin dengan sangat lantang berkata kalau dia mengkhianati Sakura, seperti yang saat ini gadis berkaca mata itu lakukan di hadapan teman sekelasnya.

Seluruh anggota kelas yang tadinya berbisik-bisik sambil melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, sedikit menghina dan kecewa, serta jijik, kini sunyi karena dia membenarkan ucapan Karin yang menyatakan kalau dia ingin merebut Sasuke dari Sakura, sahabatnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu dari mana kau tahu kalau aku menyukai Sasuke-_kun_, atau kalau kau punya ide dan membujuk supaya Inuzuka Kiba mau bekerja sama—untuk urusan yang dari tadi kau teriakkan di depan semua orang di sini—denganku" kata Ino kaku. Dia menelan ludah, lalu kembali berkata, "Tapi memang benar. Aku memang menyukai Sasuke-_kun_."

Dia bisa mendengar tarikan napas tercekat dari Sakura. Ada perasaan bersalah, dan itu benar-benar membuatnya jadi menyesal dan marah pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia mengabaikan perasaannya dengan tetap berkata, "Bahkan sebelum Sakura mengenalnya. Juga benar bahwa aku dan Inuzuka Kiba bekerja sama."

Dia kembali menatap Karin. "Kau dengar pernyataanku, Uzumaki Karin. Sekarang pergi karena sebentar lagi Ibiki-_sensei_ datang—"

"Tidak! Aku—"

Ino tidak perlu tahu dari mana datangnya suara yang memotong ucapannya. Dia menoleh, menatap Kiba dengan tatapan mematikan yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

"Aku melakukannya." Ino memberi penekanan di setiap suku katanya dengan nada pedih. "Maaf, Sakura. Aku benar-benar menyukai Sasuke-_kun_ sampai-sampai harus mengorbankan persahabatan kita."

Dia menelan ludah, mencoba untuk tidak mencekik lehernya karena berkata bohong. "Tapi kalau kau di posisiku, kau pasti akan mengerti, dan bahkan akan melakukannya."

Sakura menatapnya seolah-olah dia melakukan pembunuhan—memang benar. Dia _memang_ membunuh masa depannya dengan sahabat terbaiknya, membunuh kepercayaan orang lain padanya.

"K-kenapa, Ino—kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"…maaf."

Sakura menggeleng, kemudian keluar kelas, diikuti beberapa temannya termasuk Karin. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Karin menatap Ino tajam dan berkata keras, "Kau ini manusia apa bukan?!"

Ino merasa kepalanya pusing. Menahan emosi bukan keahliannya, dan meskipun dia pernah melakukannya tanpa sadar, tetap saja pada akhirnya dia akan merasakan dampaknya juga. Orang-orang memperhatikannya, menatapnya seperti sampah, seolah dia tidak seharusnya lahir ke dunia.

Setelah mengumumkan kalau Ibiki tidak ada, dan semua orang boleh pulang, Hinata berjalan mendekatinya. Ino tahu Hinata sangat peka, jadi bisa dipastikan, meskipun gadis itu tidak bertanya sekarang, pasti setelah pulang sekolah dia pasti akan diwawancarai tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tapi sebelum itu, dia harus menghadapi Kiba.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Kiba, persis seperti yang diprediksikannya.

Ino terdiam. Dia tidak memikirkannya sebelumnya—kenapa dia mau repot-repot berbohong untuk laki-laki yang saat ini sedang mengonfrontasinya itu. Kenapa dia mau bersusah payah untuk orang yang bahkan bukan teman dekatnya.

"Yamanaka Ino—"

"Melihat Neji-_san_ dan Naruto-_san_ tidak buru-buru pergi seperti yang lainnya, artinya mereka tahu yang sebenarnya," katanya dingin. "Dan kebetulan Hinata-_chan_ juga—karena aku bercerita padanya."

"Ino—"

"Aku minta maaf, karena sepertinya Sakura tidak akan pernah melihat ke arahmu. Kau tidak bisa menemukan kebahagiaan yang kau cari—" Ino menelan ludah. "Kiba-_san_."

Dia berdiri, lalu meninggalkan Kiba yang masih berjongkok di samping mejanya dengan mata membulat. Sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan Kiba dan dua temannya, serta Hinata yang menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian dengan ekspresi kebingungan, dia berkata datar, "Kau akan baik-baik saja, karena kau adalah pemeran utama dalam hidupmu. Tapi jangan katakan pada siapapun soal ini, kumohon."

Tepat setelah dia keluar kelas, air matanya mengalir. Deras sekali.

.

—to be continued—

.

.

* * *

.

**Author's note: **terima kasih banyak buat **tami04, sarahelizabahri, Minori Hikaru, zielavienaz96, Riya-Hime, de-chan, ernykim,** dan semua silent-reader yang menyempatkan waktu buat membaca. Juga yang masukin chap ini ke lis fave-nya, terima kasih banyaaaakk... :D btw, apabila nggak ada aral melintang—cie, bahasanya—chap berikutnya kemungkinan adalah chap terakhir, jadi tetap pantau One Sided Love(r), ya... Arigato ^^

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

Inuzuka Kiba &amp; Yamanaka Ino

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo(s), de-el-el

.

.

.

**One-sided Love(r)**

—**chapter 6****—**

.

.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu?"

"Sudah."

Inoichi mengangguk. Walau begitu, dia tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari Ino. "Sekarang tulisannya apa?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting," jawab Ino malas. Dia mengamati kertas warna biru dan sebuah daun yang berada di depannya. Mengabaikan siaran televisi dan tatapan penasaran ayahnya yang cukup membuatnya kesal. Akhirnya dia menyerah. "Sama seperti kemarin, oke? Bertanya apa kabar dan mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja."

"Dia laki-laki yang baik."

"Dari mana _tou-san_ dapat pemikiran seperti itu?" tanya Ino spontan. Dia menghela napas, mencoba menenangkan emosinya yang nyaris meledak. "_Tou-san_ tidak tahu apa-apa."

Inoichi menyeruput teh hitamnya dengan tenang sambil melihat Ino yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

"Hei, kau mau pergi?"

Ino mendongak. Menatap ayahnya bingung.

—"—

"Menurutmu, Hinata-_chan_, apa aku jahat?"

Hinata yang tengah mengamati laki-laki sekelasnya bermain sepak bola di lapangan sekolah sore itu, menoleh.

"Setelah apa yang terjadi—saat semuanya terbongkar…" kata Ino sambil menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Melihat langit jingga, pepohonan di ujung lapangan yang gelap, maupun bangunan pencakar langit yang lamat-lamat bercahaya karena lampu membuatnya merasa kedinginan. Padahal ini belum masuk musim gugur. "…aku merasa aneh."

Hinata tidak berkata apa-apa—dia membiarkan Ino mengatakan uneg-unegnya terlebih dahulu.

"Maksudku, dulu aku menyukai Sasuke. Siapa, sih, yang tidak menyukai laki-laki seperti itu?" tunjuknya dengan dagu pada lelaki berambut _raven_ yang sedang melakukan _high-five_ dengan Naruto. Dia tidak menemukan Kiba di lapangan, padahal orang itu kapten tim sepak bola sekolah—mungkin saat ini lelaki Inuzuka itu tengah berdiri menunggunya di gerbang sekolah atau mengintip ke arah toko bunganya dari tiang listrik yang jaraknya cuma lima meter."Mungkin tidak semuanya. Kau dan Tenten, contohnya. Tapi itu karena kau sudah ketemu Naruto duluan, dan Tenten sudah pacaran dengan Hyuuga Neji yang tidak kalah keren."

Ino mencebik saat mendengar kekehan Hinata.

"Aku bukan orang dengan mudah menolong orang begitu saja. Kau tahu, kan, saat aku setuju untuk melakukan _itu_, aku bisa membayangkan aku bersama Sasuke, dan dia bersama Sakura. Lalu tiba-tiba aku menyerah, dan harusnya ketika aku tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa lagi, aku justru masih tetap membantunya. Dan sekarang, ketika harusnya aku menyalahkannya, ketika harusnya orang-orang menyalahkannya karena dia otak di balik rencana tidak berguna ini, aku justru berdiri di depannya dan berbohong untuknya."

Ino meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua lututnya yang ditekuk di depan dada. Pandangannya masih tertuju ke arah Sasuke. ""Hinata-_chan_, aku merasa ini bukan diriku. Sesuatu—sesuatu sudah terjadi padaku," dia terdiam sebentar, "Sesuatu telah terjadi sesudah aku bertemu dengannya. Menurutmu kenapa?"

Hinata bergeming, kemudian menjawab dengan hati-hati, "Kau dulu… pernah bilang kalau kau tidak lagi antusias saat melihat Sasuke-_kun_. Sasuke-_kun_ tidaklah semenarik yang kau bayangkan. Kau masih ingat?"

Ino mengiyakan dalam hati.

"Dalam artian lain, kau tidak lagi menyukainya, Ino-_chan_. Kau sudah menyukai orang lain."

Tiba-tiba kesimpulan aneh muncul di kepala Ino. Dia menoleh, berkata tak nyaman, "Menurutmu aku suka dengan Inu—dengan_nya_?"

"Atau kau sedang fokus pada suatu hal, kurasa?" Hinata memberi opsi lain.

"Oi."

"Entah dengan sesuatu atau seseorang, entah dengan keluargamu atau dengan orang lain, yang pasti kau tidak lagi memikirkan Sasuke-_kun_,"Hinata menjelaskan. "Contohnya, kau menyukai es krim stroberi, kau memutuskan untuk membelinya. Kemudian di perjalanan kau melihat seseorang sedang menikmati es krim vanila—mungkin kau sudah pernah mencobanya, mungkin juga belum—tapi keinginanmu tiba-tiba berubah dan akhirnya kau tidak jadi membeli es krim stroberi, dan beralih pada es krim vanila."

Ino meluruskan punggungnya. "Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa aku ingin makan es krim vanila?"

Hinata mengangkat bahu. Dia menerawang langit, lalu berkata, "Mungkin kau penasaran, atau kau terlalu bosan dengan es krim stroberi sehingga mau mencoba rasa lain. Bisa saja kau tertarik, tanpa tahu alasannya. Yah... semua pasti ada alasannya—tapi tidak semua hal perlu dijelaskan alasannya, kan?"

Ino menghela napas berat. Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut mendengar penjelasan gadis bermata pucat itu. Dia memijat tengkuknya, lalu menatap Hinata dengan pandangan lelah.

Setelah beberapa menit, dia kembali berkata, "Mungkin kau benar."

Dia tidak mau repot-repot bertanya kenapa Hinata menatapnya takjub. Lalu tiba-tiba, dia teringat sesuatu.

"Oi, Hinata-_chan_."

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata, masih menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku… akan pindah."

Hening. Bahkan angin yang terus-menerus berhembus, dedunan yang bergesekan di pohon yang berdiri kokoh di samping mereka, dan kicauan burung-burung yang mulai terbang menuju sarang mereka, ikut berhenti.

"Kau mendengarku?" tanya Ino sambil menoleh. Matanya membulat ketika melihat Hinata menatapnya dengan ekspresi campuran antara _shock_, tidak percaya, dan bingung.

"Kau… pindah sekolah?"

Ino menggeleng sekali. "Bukan pindah sekolah," sebelum melanjutkan, dia menelan ludah, "Aku akan pindah ke Nagi."

"Oh…"

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun—aku bahkan tidak memberitahu Sakura soal ini. Tapi sepertinya tidak perlu juga aku katakan padanya. Iya, kan?"

"Nagi…" Hinata tidak mendengarkan ucapan Ino. "Tempat yang jauh, kan?"

"Jangan pingsan, atau aku akan dibunuh sepupumu."

"Nagi…"

Ino menghela napas. Satu masalahnya selesai. Sekarang dia harus berpikir bagaimana dia harus berhadapan dengan Kiba—membuat Sakura pisah dengan Uchiha Sasuke akan membuat gadis berambut pirang itu punya kesan terakhir yang buruk—mungkin Kiba pada akhirnya harus berjuang sendirian.

Ah, biarkan saja. Toh tidak ada hubungannya dengannya, pikirnya.

Suara tangisan terdengar di telinganya. Dia menoleh, lalu terbelalak. "Eeehh! Hinata-_chaaann_…!"

—"—

Tangan Ino berhenti bergerak. Matanya membaca tiap kata pada kertas sewarna putih tulang yang dipegangnya dengan pandangan sedih. Tatapannya beralih pada foto teman satu kelasnya yang masih tertempel di dinding , mengamati setiap wajah yang tersenyum ke arahnya, berhenti lama sekali ketika dia melihat wajah Sakura, Hinata, dan Kiba. Ino mengambil satu-satunya foto itu, menelan ludah, kemudian meremasnya dan membuang foto itu ke tempat sampah.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Dia menarik napas panjang, meletakkan penanya dan memasukkan suratnya dalam amplop biru muda dengan hiasan krisan kuning di sudutnya, kemudian dia mengusap wajahnya yang sembab. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Ada apa?"

Inoichi tersenyum muram. "Kau sudah siap? Taksinya sudah datang, dan Hinata juga sudah menunggu di luar."

"Aku akan mengambil barangku, kalau begitu," kata Ino. "Lalu ke kamar mandi sebentar…"

"Aku mengerti."

Gadis itu kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Dia mengambil tas ranselnya, memasukkan suratnya dalam tas dan keluar kamar. Dia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka, lalu kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar rumah.

"Hai," sapa Hinata.

Ino memegang tangan Hinata yang mulai gemetar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke ayahnya. "Aku harus bertemu Kurenai-_ba-san_. Bisa berhenti di depan tokonya sebelum ke bandara?"

Mereka semua memasuki taksi dalam diam. Tidak ada suara, tidak ada yang mencoba memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta. Satu-satunya yang Ino dengar cuma suara kendaraan.

"Lima belas menit, oke?"

"Aku cuma perlu lima menit," kata Ino, lalu dengan Hinata dia berjalan menuju sebuah kedai tak jauh dari bekas toko bunganya.

"_Oba-san_?"

Seorang perempuan berambut sehitam malam keluar dari dalam kedai. Meski tersenyum, dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihan yang tampak di wajahnya. Perempuan yang menikah dengan satpam sekolahnya, Asuma, itu memeluk Ino erat-erat, kemudian dia berkata, "Aku pasti akan merindukanmu."

"Aku bukannya akan pergi ke luar negeri," kata Ino sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia mengambil surat dari tasnya, kemudian menyerahkannya ke Kurenai. "Nanti akan ada seorang laki-laki dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya datang ke tokoku pagi ini… tolong serahkan ini padanya."

Ino melihat Kurenai sedang mengamati suratnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Jangan salah paham. Itu bukan surat cinta."

Kurenai tertawa. "Kau benar-benar paham maksudku."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," Ino berhenti sebentar, kemudian dia melanjutkan, dengan senyum semanis mungkin, "Maaf dan terima kasih untuk semuanya. Selamat tinggal, Kurenai-_oba-san_."

.

.

.

.

"Begitulah."

Ino meminum tehnya, kemudian dia menatap Kiba yang memandanginya dengan sorot mata tak percaya, kaget, bingung, takjub—entah ekspresi apalagi yang terpancar dari wajah Kiba. Yang jelas, menurutnya, hutangnya sudah lunas. Sekarang dia akan hidup bahagia selamanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Ino mengernyit, mencoba mencari tahu bagian mana yang tidak dimengerti laki-laki yang kesadarannya mulai kembali itu. Tapi itu tidak penting, selama laki-laki itu tidak bertanya—

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau melakukan itu."

Tenggorokannya yang kering karena kebanyakan cerita tadi membuatnya harus menghabiskan tehnya. Mungkin itu dapat membuatnya menggunakan gelasnya yang sudah kosong untuk menghantam kepala Kiba.

"Kau… menyukaiku?"

Ino diam. Di dalam otaknya dia mempertimbangkan untuk menyebut kata "dulu" atau tidak—karena dia sendiri juga tidak tahu.

"Tapi kau harusnya—kau seharusnya menyukai Sasuke... kan?"

Ino menghela napas panjang. Membiarkan Kiba terus mengulang-ulang ceritanya, menarik kesimpulan sendiri, lalu bertanya-tanya, lalu menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Dia bisa melihat kalau sekarang sudah sore hari, dan dia belum menyiram tanamannya, dan dia juga belum menyiapkan makan malam—ah… dia lupa kalau belum sempat makan siang. Sekarang tiba-tiba dia merasa lapar.

Bahkan dia sadar kalau pikirannya kemana-mana. Mungkin ini efek karena menceritakan hal yang selalu dipikirkannya sendirian. Dia tidak punya pikiran lain, dan sekarang memikirkan hal-hal konyol dan tidak berguna.

"Kau… kenapa?"

Ino mengangkat alis.

"Kenapa menyukai orang yang suka dengan orang lain?"

Sekarang Ino mendapatkan sesuatu yang penting untuk dipikirkannya. "Aku tidak yakin."

Kiba menatapnya tajam. "Kau harusnya bilang, 'Aku tidak tahu'."

"Aku tidak yakin," ulang Ino, suaranya terdengar menerawang. "Kalau aku adalah pemeran protagonis dalam hidupku. Meski begitu, meski aku bukan pemeran utama atau protagonis, atau antagonis sekalipun, aku masih tetap senang. Aku tinggal di sini, dengan ayahku, dengan tetangga-tetangga yang saling menjaga satu sama lain, hidup di lingkungan yang tidak seramai Konoha, sudah cukup. Aku, sepertinya, sudah merasa cukup."

Kiba terhenyak.

Ino memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya sambil menatap Kiba dengan mantap. "Kau sudah mendengar semuanya. Kita impas. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, dan aku juga tidak akan menyalahkan diriku lagi. Mulai sekarang, mulai detik ini, mari kita—"

"Ino."

Senyum yang telah dipersiapkan Ino menghilang.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu selama sepuluh tahun ini?" tanya Kiba dengan wajah kaku.

Ino menggosok tengkuknya, lalu berkata, "Aku sudah bilang, aku melanjutkan sekolahku di sini, kemudian aku kuliah di Suna, dan aku kembali ke sini untuk membantu ayahku di toko bunga. Sampai sekarang."

"Begitu?"

"Iya," Ino menyipitkan matanya. "Aku juga tahu soal dirimu—karena kau selalu mengirimkan pesan atau fotomu, iya, kan? Kau… setelah lulus sekolah kuliah di Konoha, lalu jadi dokter hewan, kemudian membantu di klinik keluargamu, dan akhirnya buka klinik sendiri di Konoha."

"Kau tahu…" Kiba menarik napas pelan lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku tidak pernah cerita bagaimana hubunganku dengan Sakura."

Ino merasa ada yang berdenging di telinganya. "Bahkan aku pun berpikir kau tidak perlu cerita soal itu padaku."

"Kau tidak mau tahu?"

Ino terdiam.

"Ino?"

"Aku tahu, kok," jawab Ino. "Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka bersama, bahagia selamanya. Iya, kan?"

Dia menggigit bibirnya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh salah satu sudut kedai sebelum kembali menatap Kiba. Pandangannya serius. "Kita sekarang—bagaimana aku mengatakannya, ya?—sudah terbebas dari masa lalu. Sekarang saatnya kita melihat masa depan. Kau tidak perlu lagi memikirkan soal aku, dan aku juga tidak perlu membaca semua pesan-pesanmu karena kau tidak akan mengirimkannya lagi padaku. Oke? Kau sudah melihatku, mendengarkan semuanya—kau sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semuanya. "

Ino berdiri, kemudian membungkuk hormat pada Kiba selama beberapa detik. "Aku minta maaf, tapi bukan minta maaf soal yang terjadi di sekolah—aku minta maaf karena menyusahkanmu selama sepuluh tahun ini. Aku juga berterima kasih atas perhatianmu. Kita bisa berpisah dan hidup dengan tenang sekarang."

Dia tersenyum. Senyum yang belum pernah diperlihatkan pada Kiba sebelumnya—kalau mengingat bagaimana mereka tidak pernah benar-benar dekat atau semacamnya. "Jadi... Inuzuka Kiba, selamat tinggal."

Ino menyerahkan uang pada Chiyo yang menatapnya sambil menahan senyum, kemudian keluar dari kedai.

"Tahu begini, sudah dari bertahun-tahun lalu aku ceritakan semuanya," katanya riang.

Udara musim semi memenuhi rongga dada Ino, membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tentram. Perempuan berambut blonde itu tahu kisah cintanya mungkin tidak akan sebahagia Hinata atau Sakura, tapi dia masih punya ayahnya, punya tetangganya dan teman-temannya yang tinggal di Pulau Nagi yang akan membuatnya punya hidup yang menyenangkan untuk dilalui setiap hari. Dia punya bunga yang indah dan menyegarkan untuk disirami tiap pagi dan sorenya, dia punya bukit di belakang kuil untuk dia datangi kalau dia sedang ingin jalan-jalan, dan dia punya uang untuk bisa belanja di Suna kalau perlu. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, batinnya, karena hampir semua yang dia inginkan sudah ada di depan mata.

Ino ingin berjalan sambil meloncat-loncat, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya saat masih kecil—tapi akan membuatnya terlihat kekanakan. Dia ingin bersiul, tapi tidak bisa. Akhirnya dia menggumamkan lagu kesukaannya, menatap langit sore sambil melangkah ringan.

Sangat ringan.

.

.

.

.

.

—**Fi**

"YAMANAKA INOOO!"

Dia berbalik. Alisnya bertaut ketika melihat Kiba setengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Oh? Kenapa kau menyusulku?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa semudah itu pergi?"

"Hah?"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, kau tahu?"

Kernyitan di kening Ino bertambah. "Kau bicara apa, Inuzuka?"

"Karena kau, aku tidak punya waktu memikirkan perempuan lain. Rasa bersalahku membuat aku tidak bisa tidak memikirkanmu selama ini. Dan jangan panggil aku Inuzuka."

"Apa maksudmu kau menyalahkanku soal itu?" tanya Ino tidak terima, mengabaikan kalimat terakhir Kiba. Dia sebenarnya sudah capek bicara dari tadi siang, tapi dia juga tidak mau disalahkan terus-terusan—rasa bahagianya sudah hilang sejak dia melihat Kiba tiba-tiba menyusulnya dan langsung mencak-mencak. "Itu salahmu sendiri, bersikap melankolis untuk urusan tidak penting—"

"Kau itu penting!" sentak Kiba.

Ino mematung.

"Kau penting," kata Kiba lagi, kali ini lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. "Meskipun cuma sebentar, tapi aku begitu senang bisa bersama denganmu—mengobrol, merangkai bunga, dan kita juga pernah jalan di akhir minggu meski alasannya karena kita ingin memata-matai Sakura dan Sasuke yang lagi kencan. Aku sangat menyesal aku tidak bisa membuatmu jadi pemeran protagonis di hidupmu."

Kiba kemudian tersenyum sedih. "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu betapa senangnya aku bisa melihatmu lagi, Ino."

Ino mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu menunduk. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, dia berkata pelan, "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

Lelaki Inuzuka itu terkekeh. Namun dia langsung berhenti. "Aku bisa melakukannya."

Ino mendongak. "Apanya?"

"Membuatmu jadi pemeran protagonis di hidupmu," Kiba tersenyum penuh arti, "dan kali ini, aku yang akan jadi lawan mainmu."

"E—eh?"

"Kau pasti tahu maksudku, kan?"

Ino memang tahu apa maksud Kiba. Tapi baginya, ini begitu mendadak dan terasa aneh. Setelah dia lulus kuliah, lalu mencari pekerjaan di Suna, lalu keluar karena dia lebih suka menjual bunga, hidupnya begitu monoton seperti jalan tol yang panjang dan membosankan. Lalu tiba-tiba seminggu yang lalu dia bertemu dengan Kiba, dan tiap hari rasanya seperti berjalan di jalan tol saat hujan badai. Siang tadi, dia merasa seperti menaiki mesin waktu, kembali ke kehidupannya yang seperti _roller coaster_ di Konoha. Kemudian, ketika dia mendengar perkataan Kiba beberapa detik lalu, membuatnya seakan melihat sebuah pintu gerbang dengan banyak bunga warna-warni dan tumbuhan menjalar di sampingnya, terbuka lebar siap untuk menyambutnya memasuki dunia baru.

Dia menatap mata Kiba, sebelum akhirnya membungkuk sambil berkata pelan, "Mo-mohon bantuannya."

Sore itu, untuk kedua kalinya takdir Ino dan Kiba saling bersimpangan, mempertemukan mereka setelah sepuluh tahun yang lalu jadi pemeran pembantu di kehidupan orang lain. Setelah ini, mereka akan jadi pemeran utama di kehidupan mereka sendiri.

'_Waaahh… membayangkannya saja sudah membuat pipiku seperti terbakar,'_ batin Ino sambil meraba pipinya dengan mata berbinar. Kiba yang melihatnya cuma menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

—**Fin**—

.

.

* * *

.

A/N: Terima kasih banyak buat** zielavienaz96, Riya-Hime, tamiino, shiroe Ino, sarahelizabahri, ****sararapratiwi**, dan bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca—juga bagi yg udah masukin One-Sided Love(r) ke list fave-nya ^o^ sampai jumpa di project selanjutnya!

.


End file.
